Alias
by LuluFan
Summary: This story takes place right after Lulu finds out about Brenda and walks out on Dante.  Lulu is recruited to help her father out of a jam and sets out on a new adventure with Dante following close behind.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note - Hi Everyone, With my other story Homecoming winding down, I started this new one. It takes place right after Lulu finds out about Brenda and walks out on Dante. I didn't like how the fallout from that was dropped in favor of Lulu supporting Dante about Michael so I'm rewriting it the way I would have wanted to see it with a fun, adventurous twist. Despite the lack of Dante in this first chapter, this is a Lante story. Please read and review! **

**Chapter 1 – Recruited**

Lulu Spencer had been played for a fool once again. She trusted a man with her heart and he stomped on it. He told her lie after lie after lie all the while her instincts were screaming not to trust him. She didn't want to be the crazy and insecure girlfriend so she ignored that inner voice telling her something was wrong. Instead she wound up as the clueless girlfriend who ignored what was going on right under nose. She loved him and wanted to believe he was telling her the truth. Well those days were over and she would no longer be blind and stupid to the real Dante Falconeri.

Lulu was sitting on the docks staring out over the dark water and could see Spoon Island lit up in the distance. Her bag sat next to her on the bench as a reminder of the terrible night she had. She just packed up her drawer of belongings and left Dante for good. She was furious at him and mad at herself for being so stupid to trust him. He had the nerve to defend himself claiming it wasn't his secret to tell and that it had nothing to do with them as a couple. Once again he proved to her that she didn't know him at all.

"Lesley Lu Spencer"

She turned around to see where the voice was coming from. A tall man in a very expensive suit was standing next to her bench. "Do I know you?" Lulu asked, trying to remember which pocket of her purse her mace was in.

"No, but I know you and I know your father. I also know what he has been up to." The man said, his face still expressionless.

"Oh yeah, what's that?" Lulu said, trying to appear nonchalant as she slid her hand over to her bag.

"He has been dealing stolen jewels."

"So what if he has? Who cares?" Lulu said feeling around in her purse trying to find her mace.

"I care and so does the organization I work for. I think once you hear what I have to say, you will care too."

"I'm listening." Lulu said. She wanted to know how much trouble her father was in this time.

"Your father is involved at a low-level in an extremely large and prosperous jewel thief ring. He is the go between for the thieves and the buyers. We want to take down the ring and you are going to help us do it."

"Who is we and why exactly would I help you?" Lulu asked crossly.

"We are an international crime fighting organization that you have never heard of. We fly under the radar so to speak. We have been watching you. You are smart, you have good survival instincts and you know how to run a con thanks to your father. Plus you are young and attractive. Nobody will suspect you are working against them. If you are successful in helping us take them down, we will leave your father out of it."

"Isn't that technically blackmail? What exactly would I have to do?" Despite herself, Lulu was intrigued.

"I prefer not to call it blackmail. It is a mutually beneficial arrangement. We would give you some training and then send you out into the field to try and get in the middle of the jewel ring. You should be able to get started through information obtained from your father and work your way up. We need the name of the head of the operation. If you can get that for us and give us their location then your father will be free of any responsibility for his part. If you are good at the job then we would discuss keeping you on for other missions. Like I said, we have been following you and know what you are capable of."

"Let me get this straight. You are essentially blackmailing me into helping you take down this jewel ring so my father doesn't get into trouble and if I do a good job you will keep me on as some kind of spy?" Lulu asked incredulously. "Is this some kind of joke?"

"No, this is not a joke." The man insisted. "You have a chance here to help your father out of trouble and to change your own life."

"How do I know that your organization is legit?"

"We are affiliated with the CIA. If you agree to do this, someone from there will contact you and schedule a meeting. Your travel documentation so that you can come and go from certain countries without detection will come from them."

Lulu thought about all of this. She needed a big change in her life and this could be it. It sounded dangerous and exciting, which was a big step up from fetching Kate's lattes.

"I'll do it." Lulu said firmly.

"Excellent. I had a feeling you would say yes. You will need to quit your job. We will also pay for you to get your own apartment. Having a roommate means someone is noticing your comings and goings. We don't want that. I doubt your family will notice if you are in and out for weeks at a time because they are also. That was another reason why we picked you. Do we need to be concerned about the ex-boyfriend? We know all about him as well and his past indiscretions."

"Nope. We are finished for good." Lulu said. This was all moving so fast. One minute she was sad over her break-up and now she had a new job and was going to get a new apartment. She was about to start a whole new life. It felt surreal.

"You will go to training in London in two weeks. You will be there a month. Less if you pick things up quickly. The CIA operative will contact you tomorrow. They will have the information about your new apartment." The man abruptly turned around and left.

"Okay then." Lulu said as she turned around to walk home. She was so confused about what had just happened. One minute she was moping over her break-up, the next she was agreeing to be some kind of spy in order to keep her father out of trouble. She wasn't going to quit her job until she heard from the CIA operative. This whole thing could be a scam. It certainly sounded far-fetched and crazy. Something in her gut was telling her it wasn't a scam though. If she learned anything from the break-up with Dante it was that she should listen to her gut more. Her phone rang and she looked down at the screen. Dante. He kept calling and she kept ignoring. Tomorrow she was going to have to change her number.

The next day, Lulu was working at Crimson when she received a text from an unknown number to meet at a coffee shop just outside of town. She wrote back that she would be there and made sure she knew where her mace was in her purse. She made excuses to Maxie about having a doctor's appointment. Maxie looked at her suspiciously but didn't ask any questions. Lulu knew she assumed that she was going home to cry over Dante and that's what Lulu would continue to let her believe. She arrived at the coffee shop, unsure she was in the right place. It looked closed and rundown. When she tried the front door, it opened and she went inside. She saw the place was empty except for a man sitting a table looking at her expectantly.

"Hello Lulu! I'm Richard and I have some information for you. Come have a seat." The man said.

Lulu sat down and waited. The man poured her a cup of coffee and then put in two sugars and a splash of cream. "How did you know how I like my coffee?"

"Lulu, we are the CIA. We know a lot about you." The man said as he pushed the coffee towards her.

"Let's get down to business and then I can answer any questions. First, here are my credentials from the U.S. Government." He said, pushing a wallet with a badge and ID card inside towards her.

Lulu inspected the ID he gave her. It looked authentic but she really had no way of knowing if it was or not.

"Next, here is your new passport. All of this information is correct but it has a chip in here that makes it so your name and photo don't go into the system when it is scanned at Passport Control in any airport in the world. You will also receive some alias passports during your training that will have the same chip. There will be no record of you entering or leaving these countries except with the agency. Here is the key to your new apartment. The address is 1130 Harborside Drive, apartment 2170. The building we selected is secure and someone will get your mail and maintain the apartment if you are gone for long stretches of time. You leave for training in two weeks. In that time you need to quit your job and move to your new apartment. Try to do it with giving the least information possible. It goes without saying that you are not to tell anyone about your new job. Here is your new phone. You can give the new number out to your friends and family. There are two lines on the phone itself - one for your personal calls and one to give out when you are working in the field. Do you have any questions?"

"Just one, why me?" Lulu asked.

"The agency you are going to work for is not the CIA but they have been watching you for awhile due to your father's criminal activity. They believe you have the skills necessary to do this job. They are never wrong about that. You may not believe it now but you'll see when you start your training."

Lulu nodded. She still couldn't believe this was happening but she was willing to take a leap and see where it took her. She really had nothing to lose at this point.

"Okay, that's it for us then. Welcome to the agency Lulu. Your plane ticket to London will be sent to your new apartment. It is furnished so you just need to bring your personal items." Richard got up and left out a side entrance. Lulu assumed she was to leave back the way she came. She took the information and phone he gave her and headed back to her car.

She drove back to Port Charles trying to digest all of this new information. She decided to go take a look at her new apartment. When she arrived at the building she drove into the garage and parked in the space assigned to her. It was a high rise and the building was quite upscale. She took the elevator up to the 21st floor and went down a long hallway to apartment 2170. She unlocked the door and couldn't believe her eyes. The apartment was huge. It had a giant living area with floor to ceiling windows that gave a breathtaking view of the city lights. The furniture was modern with clean lines. She went into the master bedroom and was pleasantly surprised to find a huge walk-in closet and a master bathroom with a giant tub. The bedroom had the same floor to ceiling windows as the living room. She discovered an extra bedroom plus an office as she continued down the hallway. The kitchen was all brand new appliances and granite counter tops. She doubted they would get used for anything more than heating up take-out but it was still pretty to look at. She couldn't believe she got to live here alone and rent-free. She decided the easiest approach with Maxie was to move out while she was still at work and tell her after the fact. She would then go see Kate after hours and resign her job. For the first time in a long time, Lulu could feel a fire within her. She was excited and nervous about her new life.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 – Training**

Dante Falconeri was standing outside Lulu's apartment door knocking and knocking. He knew someone was in there but they refused to answer the door. Finally, Maxie whipped the door open and yelled "WHAT?"

"Maxie, is Lulu here? I really need to talk to her and she changed her phone number." Dante pleaded.

"For your information, Lulu doesn't live here anymore." Maxie said, irritated as she tried to shut the door.

Dante held it open and continued his questions. "What? Where did she go?" Dante was puzzled.

"Something seems to have snapped in her since you broke her heart. She quit Crimson and moved out. She wouldn't even give me a reason why or tell me where her new apartment was. She just kept giving weird vague answers saying she needed a change."

"She moved out? She quit her job? What is going on here?" Dante asked, completely stunned.

"Lulu was completely in love with you and you broke her heart. She seems to be reacting drastically and changing her whole life. She is a Spencer after all. They don't do things half-ass. I don't even know why I'm telling you all of this or talking to you at all. This is your fault." Maxie slammed the door in Dante's face.

What was going on here? Where did Lulu move to and why did she quit her job?

Lulu received a text message to meet her handler at the coffee shop. When she arrived she found the coffee shop empty so she sat at a table and waited. She was nervous about meeting her handler. This person was going to be responsible for putting her into life or death situations so they had to trust each other. After a few minutes, a tall, very handsome man in his early thirties with sandy blonde hair came in from the kitchen carrying two plates of food.

"Hello Lulu. I'm Liam, your handler." He said as he put the plates down. He had a British accent. "I made us some lunch."

"Nice to meet you." Lulu said, still in shock that this gorgeous looking man who could also cook was her handler. "That was nice of you to make us lunch."

Liam went back behind the counter and poured them some sodas. He smiled at her as he brought the drinks to the table. "I wanted to make a good first impression. You and I are going to be working together very closely in the coming months."

"I'm the newbie here. Shouldn't I be the one trying to make the good first impression?" Lulu asked as she started in on her burger. It was cooked to perfection.

"We are going to be a team." He said simply. "So let me tell you what to expect in the next few weeks. You will fly to London to start your training. I will be in to check on your progress and make recommendations on where they should focus. It should take about a month so make up an excuse to anyone that might notice you are gone. Spencers are known for their penchant for taking off on a whim so this shouldn't be a problem."

"No, I doubt that many people will notice now that I quit my job and broke up with my boyfriend. My family isn't around at the moment." Lulu had no idea why she was telling him all of this.

"I'm sorry about what happened with your boyfriend. We checked him out when we started watching you so I know what happened. I also know that your instincts told you something was wrong and you didn't listen to them. Love makes people do that sometimes. Out in the field you need to listen to those instincts very carefully." Liam advised.

"How could you possibly know that I suspected something wasn't right?" Lulu asked incredulously.

"We have been watching you Lulu. If your boyfriend was paying attention he would have noticed it too. I'm sorry if I got too personal with you. I just want you to understand how important it is for you to listen to your gut when you are out in the field." Liam explained.

"It's just a little creepy that's all. So what happens after my training?" Lulu asked, trying to steer the subject away from her disaster of a love life.

"After your training is complete we will send you on your first mission which will depend on where we are in the operation at that time."  
>"This burger was amazing." Lulu said, tossing her napkin on her plate. "So you know an awful lot about me but I know nothing about you."<p>

"What would you like to know?" Liam asked.

"Anything. Everything. Where are you from? How long have you been doing this job? Do you have a family?"

"I'm from London, born and raised. God save the Queen." He said cheekily. "I have been working with the agency for 10 years. I was recruited right out of college. I do not have a family. This job isn't particularly conducive to long term relationships or children. I'm always traveling and most of the agents I work with are men. In my very limited spare time I like to cook or check out new bands. There really isn't much else to tell. Now that we have the niceties out of the way, are you ready for this adventure?"

"Ready as I'll ever be I suppose." Lulu surmised, leaning back in her seat. "It all still feels like a dream."

"I think you are going to be great at this job Lulu. You just need to listen to your gut and believe that you can do it." He got up to clear their plates. Lulu got up to help. "I've got it." He said, shooing her hand away. "I'll see you in London at the training facility."

"It was nice to meet you Liam. I'll see you in London." Lulu left out the front door and walked to her car. Her handler was not at all what she expected. She thought he would be some stuffy, much older guy who bossed her around. She certainly wasn't expecting a gorgeous Brit in his early 30s who treated her like an equal.

Lulu flew to London first class and arrived to a private car to take her to the facility. Once inside they showed her to her room, which was like a luxurious hotel suite. After a hearty dinner and a good night's sleep her training began. Lulu surprised herself at how good she was at the tasks they gave her. She threw herself into the training in order to avoid thinking about Dante, her broken heart or the overwhelming sadness she felt without him. She was given tips on how to create disguises. She had fight training, learned how to use a gun and learned how to get out of just about any type of restraints. She excelled at everything. She had no idea she had it in her but apparently the agency did because none of them seemed surprised. Liam stopped in every couple of days to check on her progress and make suggestions for areas of training to focus on. Occasionally he would join her for dinner in her suite to discuss what she had learned. She found herself looking forward to those dinners. The time she spent alone at night was when her mind would wander to her failed relationship and the man she left behind so any distraction from that was welcome. She finished her training in three weeks and was sent home to wait for her first assignment. Her handgun and other tools would be delivered directly to her apartment.

She felt great when she arrived home. She decided to go to Jake's and get herself a celebratory drink. She made it through her training and could feel herself regaining some of her lost confidence. She dressed in all black and put on some silver jewelry. She thought about calling Maxie but she didn't want to have to answer questions on where she had been or why she hadn't called for three weeks. She got to Jake's and it was pretty busy. There was a seat open at the end of the bar so she took it and ordered a glass of scotch. Just after she took her first sip she heard from behind her "Do you come here often?"

She knew who it was before she turned around. Dante. She should have known better than to come here.

"I was stupid enough to fall for your cheesey lines the first time around. That won't be happening again." Lulu said as she turned around to face him. Her heart thumped in her chest. He looked exhausted and sad but he was still the same handsome Dante Falconeri.

"Lulu, where have you been? I have been worried sick. You changed your number, you quit your job and moved out of your apartment. Nobody has seen you for three weeks. What is going on?"

"Well, that's really none of your business. You and I are over. Shouldn't you be off somewhere serving and protecting Brenda?" Lulu asked sharply.

"I quit my post as her bodyguard the day you left me. Lulu, I love you. Brenda was just a stupid crush from years ago. YOU are my heart."

"You have a funny way of showing that with all of the lies you told to protect her. It doesn't matter now anyway. We are done. I want nothing to do with you. You should have taken a shot at Brenda. At least that would have made you putting your job and your life on the line for her worthwhile."

"Lulu please, just talk to me. Tell me what's going on." Dante pleaded.

"I don't owe you any explanations. You lost the right to question me on my whereabouts and life choices when you decided loyalty to another woman was more important than trust between us."

"I'm sorry. I know I made some huge mistakes. I just want to work this out. I only want you." Dante said looking terribly sad.

"I guess that's just your bad luck then because I don't want you." Lulu downed her scotch and then headed for the door.

"Lulu wait! Don't give up on us!" Dante said as he followed her out.

Lulu spun around and glared at him. "Don't you dare try to turn this around on me. I spent months ignoring my instincts to try and make us work even though I knew in my heart that you were lying. I wasn't the one who gave up. I put my faith in you even when I knew deep down you didn't deserve it. Lulu Spencer is DONE playing the fool." She spun back around and hailed a cab. Seconds later she was gone.

He didn't hear the address she gave but had the sense to take note of the cab company and cab number so he could follow up on where he took her. Something was going on with Lulu and he was determined to figure it out.

Lulu got back to her building and safely inside her apartment before she dissolved into tears. She hated herself for allowing him to make her cry. A nagging part of her heart thought about how sad he looked. He also had dark circles under his eyes like he hadn't been sleeping. She hated herself even more for worrying about him after the way he broke her heart. Just then Lulu noticed a folder on her kitchen table. She opened it and inside was the information on her first assignment. She was to go to London and fish around at a charity ball for a lead on the jewel ring. Several key players were going to be in attendance. There would be a diamond and emerald necklace waiting for her at her London hotel that she would wear to the ball to try and get the conversation going. Lulu was relieved to have a distraction and something else to focus on after her run-in with Dante. She went to go pack for her trip.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 – Lulu's First Mission**

The next morning, Dante called over to the cab company to find out where the driver took Lulu. He identified himself as a Detective from the PCPD and the dispatcher on the phone handed the information over without question. Dante planned to head over to check it out on his lunch break. He was determined to find out what was going on with Lulu and win her back.

Lulu arrived in London and checked into her swanky hotel. She spent her time on the plane studying her list of known participants in the jewel thief ring. She was to get their attention with her necklace and get an invite to their next event. As promised, the diamond and emerald necklace was waiting for her in her room. It was breathtaking. A bodyguard would be on hand to attend the party with her and make sure the jewels weren't stolen. She set about getting dressed in her evening gown and heels. She was nervous and excited to get to the party and see if she had what it took to do this job.

Dante arrived at a high-rise apartment building around noon. He waited until someone came out and slipped in the open door. He went to the mailboxes and looked for Lulu's name. He found her name next to apartment 2170. Why would Lulu move into this fancy apartment building after she quit her job? He decided to go up the elevator and find out. When he got to her door, he knocked and there was no answer.

Lulu arrived at the gala and did a lap around the room to get the lay of the land. She spotted one of the people from her list and immediately and made a beeline for him. She brushed by him, accidentally bumping his arm.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry!" She said, touching his arm.

"Don't worry about it." The man said in a Spanish accent. "What a beautiful necklace." he commented. "Beautiful necklace for a beautiful woman."

"Thank you. My fiancé gave it to me." Lulu said. "He loves it when I find expensive and rare jewels for him to give me as gifts."

"Oh yeah, he must love you very much." He said.

"He does. If I find something I like, he buys it no questions asked." Lulu said.

"My name is Ronaldo. It is a pleasure to me you." Ronaldo said as he stuck out his hand.

"Trixie, nice to meet you too." Lulu said as she shook his hand, smiling at him. Lulu spent the next hour charming him with her knowledge of rare jewels. By the time she was done, she secured an invite to their next party in Paris two weeks later.

She met with Liam at a coffee shop around the corner from her hotel to fill him in. She arrived still in her evening gown. He was sitting in a booth in the far corner waiting for her.

"You look beautiful." He said as he politely stood up to greet her.

"Thank you." Lulu blushed slightly as they both sat down.

"Tell me everything, how did it go?" Liam asked.

"I think it went well. I met one of the higher level players and secured an invite to their party in two weeks. He was impressed with my knowledge of rare jewels." Lulu grinned.

"That's fantastic. I knew you could do it." Liam said enthusiastically.

"I'm glad you did because I wasn't so sure." Lulu said honestly. "I was so nervous but once I got started it all just fell into place."

"You did a great job. You are a natural at this. Spend the next two weeks studying all of the players so you know them by sight. We'll send some dress selections to your apartment so you can pick a gown for the party as well as another spectacular necklace to draw attention."

"I love this job." Lulu laughed.

"Congratulations on completing your first mission Lulu." Liam said proudly. "We'll meet again right before you leave for Paris."

Dante used PCPD resources to check and see if Lulu's passport had been scanned recently entering or leaving the country. Nothing came up. Where was she disappearing? Why had she quit her job and moved into a fancy apartment building? He was worried and he missed her terribly. He just wanted to get her to sit down and talk to him so he could apologize and tell her how much he loved her. The following week he decided to stake out her apartment building. He knew he was being crazy but he had to know what was going on. Around lunchtime he saw Lulu drive out of the parking garage. He started the car and followed her at a safe distance so as not to be noticed. She drove out of Port Charles to a rundown looking coffee shop that didn't appear to be open. He waited a few minutes after she went inside and then got out of his car. He went over to the window to peer inside. He saw Lulu sitting at a table having lunch with a man in his early thirties. Who the hell was this guy? She looked like she was having a good time. The guy said something that must have been funny because she tossed her head back and laughed. He loved her laugh. He couldn't remember the last time he heard it. They had been so miserable the last few weeks because Dante felt so guilty and Lulu knew something was wrong. Now she was laughing with this guy while he was outside looking in the window. It felt like a kick in the gut. He didn't want to get caught so he got back in his car and left. He would try to talk to Lulu again at her apartment and he would not mention to her what he saw because then he would have to admit he was following her.

The morning of her trip to Paris, Lulu was woken up by a knock at the door. Her suitcase was already packed and by the door but she wasn't supposed to leave until later that afternoon so she wondered who would be knocking now. Nobody knew where she lived. She shuffled out and opened the door. Dante was standing there on the other side. He could tell she had just woken up. She looked gorgeous in her pajamas with tousled hair and no make-up.

"How did you find me here?" Lulu asked incredulously.

"I'm a detective Lu. I was worried about you so I did a little digging." Dante looked past Lulu into the huge and luxurious apartment.

"Well, I'm fine so you have to stop digging right now. What I do with my time is no longer any of your business." Lulu worried he would figure out what she was doing and blow her cover.

"Please just tell me what is going on." Dante pleaded.

"Why do you care? We aren't together anymore. You tossed me out like yesterday's trash to lust after the great Brenda Barrett. Just leave it alone Dante. You have done enough damage." Then she slammed the door in his face. She really hoped he would just leave this alone.

Dante left Lulu's building heartbroken. He deserved her anger but it didn't make it sting any less. He knew it was wrong but he had to know. He noticed Lulu's packed suitcase by the door so he had his friend Sly find out what flight she was booked on. She was going to Paris that afternoon and he was going too. It was possible she was just going to visit her mom but he had a feeling it was something else. If she was in danger he wanted to be there to help her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 – Dante is in Danger**

Dante flew out on a flight before Lulu's so he could be waiting when she arrived. She got off the plane and he followed her to where her car and driver were waiting. He got in a cab behind her car and followed her all of the way to her swanky hotel. He knew he couldn't afford a room here so he checked in to the cheaper hotel next door. Then he sat in the lobby of her hotel and waited.

Several hours later, she came down looking beautiful in a cocktail dress with her hair up. She went into the hotel bar and Dante decided to make himself known. He went to her and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Dante! What are you doing here? You have to leave right now!" She said frantically, looking around.

"Lulu, what's going on? Why are you in Paris in a beautiful dress?" He asked, ignoring her demands that he leave.

Lulu needed to get Dante out of here before Ronaldo arrived and saw him. "Dante, I need you to listen to me. You HAVE to leave right now."

"I'm not leaving until you tell me what's going on. Are you in some kind of trouble?"

It was too late, Ronaldo was heading over to them right now. Lulu had to think fast. "Play along." She whispered in his ear.

"Trixie! So glad you could come!" Ronaldo said as he came up to her and kissed her on both cheeks. "The party tomorrow is going to be fantastic. Who is this?" He said turning his attention to Dante.

"Ronaldo, this is my fiancé Dominic. Dominic this is Ronaldo, the guy I told you about who has the connections to get those pretty jewels that you know I like so much."

"Nice to finally meet you." Dante said as he stuck out his hand. What in the world was going on here? Lulu was running some kind of con but he couldn't yet tell what it was. "I thought you said your fiancé couldn't make it." Ronaldo asked.

"He's usually too busy to come on trips with me but I insisted he come this time. Paris is such a romantic city." Lulu said, as she kissed Dante on the cheek. "He can't say no to me."

"Could you say no to a woman this beautiful?" Dante asked Ronaldo, playing along.

They all had a drink together and chatted. Dante tried to keep his conversation generic as to not blow their cover. Lulu obviously knew this man from previous dealings. After they said their goodbyes and Ronaldo left, Lulu turned to Dante looking furious. "We need to go up to the room now."

Dante didn't protest and followed her out of the bar to the elevator. They arrived at her suite and she let him inside. Once she shut the door she whirled around and slapped him.

"How dare you follow me here!"

"Lulu, I love you. I was worried that you were in some kind of trouble and I knew you wouldn't ask for my help if you were." Dante said, hoping for her understanding.

"I'm not in any trouble nor do I need or want your help. I'm helping my dad out of trouble."

"I'm sorry. I really am. I didn't mean to mess up whatever you have going on here. I just can't ever seem to do the right thing these days Lulu and all I want to do is make things right."

Her cell phone rang and she saw that it was Liam calling. "Hi." She answered.

"How did the meeting go in the hotel bar?" Liam asked.

"Not quite as planned. My ex followed me and I had to introduce him to Ronaldo. He now thinks that Dante is the wealthy fiancé I told him about during our first meeting."

"Did Dante play along?" Liam asked.

"Yes, Ronaldo didn't suspect anything."

"Can you trust him to keep up the charade through the party tomorrow night?" Liam wanted to know if this could be salvaged.

"He has undercover experience as you know but I don't want him involved in this!" Lulu insisted.

"I'm sorry Lulu. I know it's awkward but it is too late. You have to bring him to the party tomorrow if you think he can handle it." Liam said.

Lulu sighed. She knew he was right but hated the idea. "I know he can handle it."

"We'll have a tux sent over to your hotel. You need to put your personal feelings aside and get the job done. I know you can do this." Liam encouraged.

"Thanks. I'll keep you updated." Lulu said and then hung up.

She turned to Dante. "Now that you have involved yourself, I have no choice but to bring you with me to this party tomorrow. If I show up without you then Ronaldo is going to get suspicious. Where are you staying?"

"Well I couldn't afford this place so I booked a room at the cheap place next door."

"Go get your stuff and bring it here. We need to keep up appearances that you are my fiancé. Now that you are involved in this I need you to commit to it 100%. I can't blow this."

He knew he should just do what he was told. Even though he knew she was furious, at least she wouldn't be able to run away from him again until after the party. "I'll be right back." Dante practically ran to his hotel, quickly checked out and then went back to Lulu's hotel and knocked on the door. She opened it wearing her nightgown with her face scrubbed clean of make-up. She always looked gorgeous all dressed up to go out but seeing her like this with her natural beauty always melted his heart.

Lulu ushered him inside and he took a real look around the suite for the first time. It was huge with French doors that led to a bedroom. The couch in the living room where he assumed he would be sleeping looked very uncomfortable.

"Here is a key to the room." Lulu said handing it to him. "The bathroom is through the bedroom. You will obviously be sleeping on the couch. Tomorrow night we have to go to this party thrown by Ronaldo. They will send a tux here for you to wear. I'm hoping he will introduce me to the leader of the jewel ring. Once I get the information I need then we can end this farce. "

"Lulu, I really am sorry that I almost blew your cover. If anyone should know better it's me. I just got a little crazy when you moved and quit your job and then wouldn't tell me what was going on. I was terrified that something was going to happen to you."

Lulu didn't say anything but her eyes softened towards him. She nodded and then went into the bedroom. Dante followed her. "Do you mind if I take a shower? It has been a long day."

"No, go ahead." Lulu said as she tried not to think about him naked in the shower or how they used to make love in the shower all of the time.

Lulu was reading in the huge king size bed when he came out with wet hair and dressed in sweatpants and no shirt. She tried not to stare at his muscular chest.

"Lulu, how did you get involved in this? I know you want to get your dad out of trouble but what kind of trouble? Who are you working for?"

"I can't tell you that and considering you involved yourself in this by following me, I don't feel as though I owe you any explanations. Particularly to someone who spent months not giving me any explanations. I told them you could handle this and I'm hoping you don't prove me wrong."

"You're right. You don't owe me anything. I'm just concerned about you."

"Goodnight Dante." Lulu said, effectively ending the conversation. She couldn't tell him anything about her new job. She just needed to get through this mission and then figure out how to proceed after that.

"Goodnight Lulu." He said as he made his way over to the antique couch that looked uncomfortable for sitting, nevermind sleeping. Lulu watched him try to lie down on it every which way until finally she knew she had to let him sleep in the bed.

"Dante" She called.

He got up and came to the door of the bedroom. "Yes beautiful?"

"You can sleep in the bed as long as you stay on your side and keep your hands to yourself."

Dante breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank you. I didn't know how I was going to sleep on that couch."

He walked around to the other side of the bed and climbed in. It was huge and there was still plenty of space between them. Lulu put her book down and shut off the light.

Both of them lay there in the dark, unable to fall asleep right away.

"Lulu?"

"Yes?"

"I really miss you. I miss us."

Lulu eyes filled with tears in the darkness. "I miss who I thought we were." She turned on her side away from him and he could hear her sniffling. It broke his heart even more that she was hurting so badly and he was the cause.

"I'm sorry. I know I messed everything up. I love you." Dante said. He wanted nothing more than to take her in his arms and make it better. He knew he couldn't do that though. Lulu didn't say anything back. Eventually her breathing was even and he knew she was asleep. He couldn't believe he and Lulu were sharing a bed and he couldn't hold her or kiss her.

Lulu woke up the next morning cuddled up next to Dante with her arm around his waist and her head resting in the crook of his arm. Sometime in the night she had unconsciously sought him out. She was mortified. She looked up hoping he was still asleep and didn't notice but he was staring at her. She quickly sat up in bed.

"I'm sorry, I must have drifted in my sleep." Lulu said, completely embarrassed.

"I'm not." Dante said simply.

"Old habits die hard I guess." Lulu said with her face flushed.

"Maybe subconsciously you miss me too." Dante said.

"Dante, I do miss you. I miss the guy I thought you were and the way I thought you loved me. It was all an illusion though. It wasn't real."

"Lulu, it was real. It still is real. I love you."

"I hear you say those words but they don't mean anything when your actions tell a different story. I can't go around wondering all of the time if you are telling me the truth. I won't allow you to make a fool of me again."

"Lulu please"

"Stop. Let's just get through this party and then we can go our separate ways again. There is no need to keep rehashing when it doesn't change anything."

"I'm not going to give up on us." Dante said stubbornly. "What do I need to know for this party?" He asked, changing the subject before she could tell him he should give up.

"You already know everything I am going to tell you. We just have to pretend to be engaged and you will follow my lead when dealing with Ronaldo and his associates." Lulu said tartly. She got out of bed and stormed into the bathroom.

Thirty minutes later she came out showered and dressed for the day.

"Where are you going?" Dante asked as he climbed out of bed.

"The party isn't until tonight. I'm going to go visit my mom and then go see the sites of Paris." Lulu said as she put her phone, keys and wallet in her bag.

"Can I join you? I have never been here. I don't even know what to see." Dante said earnestly.

Lulu sighed.

"Please Lulu? I don't know my way around." Dante pleaded with her. He didn't tell her that the real reason, besides just wanting to spend time with her, was that he was worried about whatever dangerous situation she had gotten involved in and didn't want to let her out of his sight.

"Fine but don't get the wrong idea. I just don't want you going out on your own, getting lost and missing the party." Lulu acquiesced.

"I'll be ready in ten minutes." Dante said as he rushed into the bathroom. He came out ten minutes later freshly showered and dressed. "Where to first?"

"I suppose we should get some coffee and breakfast. I know a place near here." Lulu said as she headed out the door.

They ate breakfast at a little café around the corner from the hotel and then headed over to the medical facility where Laura was living. Lulu hadn't told Dante but in recent months her mother had taken a turn for the worse. She went in and out of her catatonic state and sometime had trouble remembering who she was. She called ahead and they told her that Laura was having one of her bad days but Lulu wanted to see her anyway. "I'll just wait for you out here so you can have some privacy with your mom." Dante offered. Lulu nodded and headed in to Laura's room.

"Hi mom!" Lulu said brightly. Laura stared straight ahead. "They told me you were having a tough day." Lulu said grabbing her hand and sitting down.

"So anyway, I'm here doing some work. Dad's gotten himself in a bit of a jam and I'm just helping him out of it. Nothing to be worried about, you know how dad is. Dante followed me here. We aren't together anymore. He told me some lies about some important stuff and I can't trust him anymore." Lulu paused as a tear rolled down her cheek. "I thought he was the one. I still love him very much and he says he loves me but if he loved me then he would haven't told all of those lies to protect another woman." Lulu wiped her tears. "I miss you mom. Every day. It's times like this that I wish I had you to talk to." Laura still sat staring straight ahead. Lulu hugged her goodbye and headed back out into the waiting room.

Dante stood up to greet her. "That was fast. Lulu what's wrong?" He said as soon as he saw her tear stained face.

"My mom hasn't been doing well for the past few months. She is unresponsive today." Lulu started to cry again. Dante stepped forward and wrapped his arms around her. She buried her face in his chest and cried. "I miss her so much." He rubbed her back and held her just letting her cry. After a few minutes she stepped back, embarrassed. "I'm sorry."

"Lulu you have nothing to be sorry for. I'm sorry about your mom. I'm also sorry you didn't feel like you could talk to me about it." Dante said feeling terrible that she was going through it alone all of these months. "Do you want me to take you back to the hotel?" Dante asked caressing her arm.

"No, let's go see Paris." Lulu said, turning around to head out the door. Lulu put her feelings about her mom aside and managed to have a nice day. They toured around Paris, climbing the Eiffel Tower, visiting Notre Dame, touring around the Louvre. Dante was enamored with Paris. He had only been out of the country once before to go to Ireland with Lulu. He had hoped they would go to Paris together one day but he wished they were under more romantic circumstances.

They got back to their hotel late in the afternoon. Dante's tux was hanging in the closet with Lulu's gown. Lulu flopped onto the couch and slipped off her shoes. "My feet hurt from all of that walking. I don't know how I'm going to manage my heels tonight."

"I can give you a foot rub." Dante offered with a grin.

"No thank you." Lulu said politely.

"I had a really good time with you today Lulu. I never thought I would climb the Eiffel tower or see Notre Dame in person. Thank you for letting me tag along." Dante said sitting next to her on the couch.

Lulu's cell phone rang and she dug it out of her purse to answer it. It was Liam checking in before the party.

"Hi Lulu, are you all set for tonight?" He asked.

"Yes, I'm as ready as I'll ever be." Lulu answered.

"Are you and the ex getting along? I don't want tension between you two to distract you from the mission. Are you sure he can handle this?"

"We are getting along fine. I'm sure he can handle this. If there is one thing he does well it is lying." Lulu said, getting a little dig in there.

Dante knew she was talking about him and he knew she wasn't wrong. He was a good liar.

"Okay. Text me afterwards and we can meet to debrief. I'll want you to bring Dante with you so I can express the importance of not blowing your cover once you get back home."

"Are you sure he should meet you? That just gives him even more information."

"Yes, I'm sure. We may need his help down the road."

"Okay. I'll bring him." Lulu agreed. She hoped they would not need Dante down the road.

"Good luck tonight."

"Thanks, I'll talk to you later." Lulu hung up the phone. "We have to meet someone after the party tonight."

Dante just nodded without saying anything. This was her show and he was going to do what she said. The least he could do after almost blowing the whole thing was cooperate.

"I should go get ready." Lulu went into the bedroom and closed the door. An hour later she came out dressed and ready for the party. She was wearing a royal blue gown with a plunging back. Her necklace was made of huge sapphires and diamonds and she wore a sparkling engagement ring on her left hand. Her hair was up in an elegant twist. Dante was speechless when he saw her.

"You can use the room now to get dressed if you want." Lulu offered.

Dante finally found his voice. "You look amazing."

Lulu blushed. "Thank you." She was uncomfortable with his staring. "We have to leave in a little while so you should probably get ready."

"Right, sorry." Dante snapped out of it and went into the bedroom to get ready. He came out fifteen minutes later dressed in his tux. He looked devastatingly handsome. It made Lulu wistful that they wouldn't ever get the chance to go out dressed up like this for real.

"Ready?" She asked.

"Ready." He said as he offered her his arm.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note:**

**Thank you all for the great feedback on the story. Here is the next chapter. Please read and review!**

**Chapter 5**

In limousine on the way over to the party, Lulu reminded Dante of the plan.

"We should go over the plan. I'm Trixie, you are Dominic and we are engaged. You are wealthy and love to buy me expensive, rare jewels as gifts that I pick out."

"I like that you used the name Trixie, like when we first met." Dante said, remembering their meeting at Jake's.

"Don't read anything into it." Lulu said, embarrassed that he remembered. "You are to follow my lead tonight. I know all of the players I need to connect with by sight. Ronaldo is my way in."

"Are you sure you don't want to tell me anything else about what is going on? I might be able to help you. I do have undercover experience." Dante reminded her.

"I would prefer you have as little involvement in this as possible. You wouldn't even know about it if you hadn't followed me. I could have kept the fiancé as a faceless benefactor. Since you involved yourself and I can't do that anymore, I need you to please just do what I ask."  
>"I promise, I will follow your lead. I will be the devoted fiancé." Dante assured her.<p>

Lulu nodded and then looked out the window. A few moments later she spoke again. "Dante, I also want to remind you that we are just pretending and once we get back to Port Charles, nothing has changed. We are still over."

Dante felt his heart clench. "I know this is just pretend for now but I'm not giving up on us."

Lulu didn't want to get into another argument so she let it go. He agreed to do what she asked for tonight and she would deal with the rest later.

Lulu and Dante arrived at the party and headed straight for the bar so they could get a drink and survey the room. Dante kept his arm around Lulu's waist, enjoying any reason to be close to her. She had turned quite a few heads as they entered the party. Lulu casually looked around, identifying several of the targets from her list. After a few minutes she spotted Ronaldo making his way over to them.

"Trixie! Dominic! So glad you could make it!" He said in his Spanish accent as he came up and kissed both of Lulu's cheeks and then shook Dante's hand.

"Thank you so much for the invitation." Lulu said giving him a sparking smile.

"This necklace is to die for." Ronaldo said pointing at her sapphire and diamond necklace. "Where did you get it?"

"A lady never reveals her secrets." Lulu said mischievously. "I just love sparkly things. The harder to find, the better."

Dante squeezed Lulu and kissed her on the cheek. "She likes them expensive too."

Lulu giggled. "That's certainly true. You love making me happy though right?"

"Anything for my baby." He said, beaming at her.

"Let me introduce you around." Ronaldo offered. They met a ton of people on Lulu's list. All of them were enamored with Lulu and commented on her beautiful necklace and hinted around that they could help her find similar jewels to purchase. Lulu specifically hinted around that she wanted rubies because the most recent rash of stolen jewels had included some incredibly rare ruby jewels. She was the belle of the ball and Dante played the smitten fiancé to perfection. At the end of the night, Ronaldo kissed both cheeks and promised to call her soon to invite her to another party.

Lulu and Dante left the party and got back in the limousine to go meet Liam. Once they were in the safety of the car, Dante turned to Lulu in awe. "You were amazing in there. You had them all eating out of your hand and dying to give you information."

Lulu shrugged. "I had a job to do and I did it."

"You are a natural at this kind of work." Dante said.

"I guess that makes us both good liars." Lulu said as she got out of the car since they had just arrived at the café.

They entered the café and Lulu saw Liam sitting at a table in the back. Dante instinctively put his hand on Lulu's back to guide her through the restaurant. He pulled out Lulu's chair for her and then once she was seated, he sat down himself. He realized this was the guy he saw her with at the coffee shop just outside Port Charles.

"Dante this is Liam, my associate. Liam this is Dante, my ex-boyfriend." Lulu said, introducing them.

Liam spoke first. "Lulu, you look even more beautiful than the last time, if that's possible." He said and then turned towards Dante. "Nice to meet you Dante. I understand you put our girl here in a bit of a pickle by showing up unexpectedly."

"I was worried about her so I came to make sure she was okay." Dante said stubbornly. He didn't like this guy already, especially not the way he as complimenting Lulu and calling her "our girl."' Lulu was his girl and he should be the only one saying those things to her.

"From what I have seen of Lulu, she is perfectly capable of taking care of herself." Liam said.

"I know she is. Lulu is the strongest and most independent woman I know. I'm in love with her and I wanted to see for myself that she was okay." Dante spat back.

Lulu decided she needed to put a stop to this tit for tat before Dante could air any more of their personal business. "Okay, let's get to the point of this meeting. I made several contacts at the party and expressed an interest specifically in rubies like we talked about. I'm expecting to get a call in the next few days with a lead."

"Great job! Now we just wait until they contact you. Dante, I need to express the importance of keeping what you saw and heard on this trip to yourself. Lulu's life depends on it as well as what we are trying to do here." Liam warned.

"I have been undercover before. I know what is at stake. Lulu can trust me with this." Dante declared defiantly.

"It is my understanding that Lulu's trust in you has been misplaced before. I just want to make sure you understand her safety is the highest priority followed by the integrity of this assignment." Liam shot back.

"What happened before between us is none of your business. Lulu can trust me with this and I think she knows that." Dante insisted.

"I don't really have a choice, do I?" Lulu interjected. "Liam, I will call you when I hear something. Dante, let's go." She said, wanting to put an end to this tense meeting. She hadn't expected Liam to defend her so fiercely.

When they got back in the car, Lulu could see Dante's fists clenched and his jaw working. "How long have you known that guy?"

"How in the world is that any of your business?" Lulu asked sharply.

"He just seems awfully protective over you for a co-worker." Dante said, still fuming.

"Isn't that funny coming from you. The man who put his career on the line and trashed our relationship for someone he was supposed to just be working for." Lulu shot back. "Ironic."

That shut Dante up. She was completely right. He had no room to talk but despite that a jealousy was welling up inside him bursting to come out. The rest of the car ride was silent and then they made their way up the elevator to their suite. Lulu kicked off her shoes. "I'm going to take a shower to get all of this make-up and hair gel off."

She went into the bathroom and shut the door. Once in the solace of the shower, Lulu burst into tears. The weight of the day finally got to her between seeing her mom, the stress of the mission and the tension with Dante, she was at her breaking point. She was so confused about Dante. He spent months lying to her and putting another woman ahead of her but here he was, following her to Paris and telling her he loved her. She couldn't deny that she still loved him but she certainly did not trust him anymore. The careful trust they built up over all those months was systematically torn down with every lie he told. Even if she could forgive him, which she still was very unsure she would be able to do, she just didn't know how she would ever trust him again. Lulu finished up her shower and put on her nightgown. She took a deep breath and exited the bathroom. Dante was in his sweatpants sitting on the bed.

"Do you want me to sleep on the couch?" He asked, hoping she would say no.

"No, you can sleep in the bed. I'll just put a few pillows between us so I don't drift in my sleep."

"Okay." Dante said as he got up and went into the bathroom. He washed up and came out to find Lulu in bed and a pillow placed between her side and his side. He got in and she shut off the light. They lay in they darkness for a few minutes.

Finally Dante spoke. "Lu?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm really sorry for questioning you about Liam. I'm just going to come right out and admit that I was jealous. I am jealous." Dante sighed.

"I really don't understand you at all." Lulu said into the darkness.

"What do you mean?"

"You spent months lying to me, hiding things and putting another woman first. You didn't want me so I left and now that I have something new going on, you are jealous." Lulu was genuinely confused by him.

"I do want you. Only you. I was stupid and I took you for granted. My priorities got all screwed up and it took losing you to see that. You're my girl and I got jealous seeing another man complimenting you and worrying about your safety. That's my job to do those things."

"But I'm not your girl anymore."

"You will always be my girl. You're the love of my life and the only one I want to be with and if it takes the rest of our lives to prove that to you then so be it." Dante insisted.

Lulu's heart skipped at beat at his words. She wanted to believe him so much. She didn't say anything back.

"I understand if you need some time." Dante said.

"I don't know if time is going to fix this." Lulu said sadly.

Dante didn't want to push it so he changed the subject. "I'm really sorry about your mom. I know that has to be very difficult for you."

"I miss her so much." Lulu said quietly.

Dante reached around the pillow and grabbed her hand in the darkness. "I'm sorry you have been going through this alone."

Lulu allowed herself to feel comforted by his touch for a moment before she pulled her hand away and turned on her side away from him. "Goodnight Dante."

The next morning, Lulu woke up to Dante calling her name. "Lulu, wake up, we have to go."

Lulu sat up groggily in bed. "Where, our flight isn't for another few hours?"

"Now, don't get upset but I called over to your mom's facility and asked them how she is doing today. I pretended to be Lucky so they would tell me. They said she was lucid today and doing much better."

"She is?" Lulu asked, still half asleep and confused.

"Yes, she is and I'm sure she would love to see you. Let's go!"

Lulu jumped out of bed and rushed into the bathroom to get ready. Dante called the car service to come pick them up.

Lulu came rushing out of the bathroom. "I need to call for a car." She said frantically.

"I already did. The car will be here momentarily." He said. "Have a few sips of coffee." He handed her a cup of coffee that he had ordered from room service. Lulu gulped it down and then grabbed her bag. "Come on!"

Dante chuckled and followed her out of the suite. The car was waiting for them out in front of the hotel. They arrived at the facility within minutes and Lulu rushed into the building with Dante following behind. She checked in at the desk and headed into Laura's room while Dante took a seat in the waiting area.

Laura was standing and looking out the window when Lulu got to the open door. She knocked on it anyway. "Mom?"

Laura spun around. "Lulu? Oh honey it's so good to see you!"

"Hi Mom." Lulu said as started to cry and rushed forward to hug her. They held on to each other for a few moments.

"They told me you came yesterday but I wasn't having a good day." Laura said as soon as they pulled apart.

"Yes, I'm here working and I came by to see you. I miss you so much." Lulu said still teary.

"So tell me everything. What's going on with you? Last we spoke you were totally in love with that Dante. What's going on there? Are you still working at Crimson? How is your dad?" Laura asked.

Lulu took a deep breath. "Umm, I'm not sure where to start. I'm not at Crimson anymore. Right now I'm helping dad out of a little jam. Nothing to be concerned about. You know how he is. Dante and I broke up." Lulu said, trying not to burst into tears again.

"Oh honey, what happened? You seemed to be really in love last time we talked." Laura asked with concern in her eyes.

Laura's concern was too much and Lulu started crying in earnest. "It's a long story but basically a woman from his past came to town and he started lying to me about a lot of things. I found out and left him, which is when I got this new job. He has been trying to get me back since then. He followed me here to Paris because he thought I might be in trouble. He is out in the waiting room now. He's actually the one that called here this morning and arranged this visit."

"It sounds to me like it isn't completely over between you two." Laura surmised.

"I still love him very much but I'm not sure how to trust him again after all of the lies he told." Lulu sniffled and wiped her tears.

"Give yourself time to figure it all out. You deserve love, honesty and respect. From what you told me about Dante before, he was giving you those things. It's up to you to decide if he is capable of giving you those things again. In my experience, a man doesn't follow you to Paris unless it is love."

"Thanks mom. I really miss talking to you. I don't really have anyone I can talk to about this stuff. You know how dad is, Lucky has been off in Ireland and Nik is living with this woman who did some terrible things to me and to Dante so I don't see him much. It gets a little lonely."

"Oh Lulu, I'm so sorry. I wish we were a normal family that could be there to support you in times like this. I'm going to have a chat with your brothers. They should be looking after you." Laura was disappointed in her sons for not looking out for their younger sister.

"They have their own lives. I don't blame them and I'm not angry. I just miss when we used to be close. It wasn't as bad when Dante and I were together because at least I had him." Lulu lamented.

"It sounds like you might still have him." Laura pointed out.

Lulu decided to change the subject. "Tell me about your treatment. Do they know what is causing the setbacks?"

"They haven't figured it out yet but they are working on it. I have my good days and bad days. Yesterday was particularly bad but I feel good today. I'm so thankful I got to see you."

"I'm grateful Dante thought to call this morning and see about a visit." Lulu said. "Would you like to meet him?" She asked impulsively.

"I would very much like to meet this boy. Despite the trouble you are having right now, he sounds very important to you." Laura said.

Lulu went out to the waiting area and Dante stood as soon as he saw her. "How did it go?" He asked, hoping this wasn't a mistake.

"It went great. She is doing really well today and she would like to meet you." Lulu said.

"She wants to meet me?" All of a sudden he was very nervous. If he had known she was going to want to meet him, he would have dressed a little nicer and maybe brought a gift.

"Yes, let's go." Lulu said as she spun around to walk back to Laura's room.

They entered the room with Dante lingering behind Lulu nervously.

"Mom, this is Dante Falconeri. Dante, this is my mom Laura Spencer." Lulu said, introducing them.

Dante stuck out his hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Spencer. Lulu talks about you all the time. I have seen pictures but it doesn't do justice to how much you two look alike in person." Dante realized he was rambling and shut up.

Laura shook his hand. "Nice to meet you Dante, please call me Laura. Lulu told me you set up this little visit today. I can't thank you enough."

Dante blushed. "I just wanted Lulu to get a chance to see you if she could."

"Lulu, would you mind getting us all some tea? Dante will keep me company." Laura asked.

"Um, sure. I'll be right back." Lulu said. Clearly Laura wanted a moment alone with Dante, which made her uncomfortable not knowing what Laura would say.

"I can go." Dante offered.

"No, you sit. I want to get to know you a little better." Laura said, directing him to a chair.

Lulu laughed to herself as she left to go get the tea. Dante had to be dying on the inside right now.

"So Dante, my daughter tells me who two are having some trouble. You told her some lies?" Laura asked, getting straight to the point.

"Yes, I was stupid and I regret it more than I can say. I would give anything to go back a few months and do everything differently." Dante said, looking down at his hands. These were not the circumstances he wanted to meet Lulu's mother under.

"Lulu has had a hard life and trust is something she doesn't give easily. You see how her family is. I'm in here. Luke is always off on some sort of ridiculous con or adventure. Lucky and Nik are volatile and now at war with each other. She is constantly disappointed by the people that are supposed to love her. It sounds like you were someone she put her trust in and you disappointed her too. However, people do make mistakes."

"It was the biggest mistake I have ever made. It took so long to get her to even go out with me, never mind trust me with her heart. Mrs. Spencer –"

"Laura." She corrected.

"Sorry, Laura. Lulu is the love of my life. I want to marry her and have a family with her. I plan on spending as long as it takes to get her to trust me again and this time I'm going to deserve that trust. I'm never going to take her or our love for granted again." Dante said, looking Laura straight in the eye.

Laura studied him for a moment. "I consider myself a pretty good judge of character and I believe you are telling me the truth. I think you have a long road ahead of you because Lulu is really hurt and she is trying to protect herself with you now. Don't try to force it but don't give up." Laura advised. "Prove to her you are the guy she thought you were before this stuff happened. I think in time that she will come around."

"I really hope so. I don't want to think about my life without her in it." Dante said sadly.

"I have to warn you though Dante, if you hurt her like this again, I'm breaking out of this place to come kick your ass. I will also call her father and brothers to do the same."

"I wouldn't expect anything less." Dante said to her with a smile. Just then Lulu came back with the tea. They all visited for another hour or so until Laura got tired and Lulu knew it was time to leave. Dante said goodbye to Laura who gave him a big hug and whispered in his ear. "You take good care of my daughter." He left to go out to the waiting room while Lulu and Laura had a moment alone.

"So what do you think?" Lulu asked after Dante left the room.

"Oh honey, he is wonderful. So charming and handsome. I can see why you fell for him. Though he told me it took him quite a lot of time to convince you to even go out with him."

"He followed me around for months asking me out until he wore me down." Lulu laughed. "I'm so confused about us. Part of me just wants to fall back into his arms and forget everything. The other part of me doesn't think I will ever be able to trust him again."

"Give yourself some time Lulu. You don't have to decide immediately. Wait until you know what really feels right. In the meantime, cut the boy some slack. He messed up big time but he knows it and he regrets it. He is hurting too. He loves you enough to follow you to Paris and to make sure you got to see me. Give him a tiny bit of credit." Laura advised. "I'm not saying you have to forgive him right now or that you don't have a right to be upset because you do. Just have a little compassion for how he might be feeling too."

"Thanks mom, I'll try." Lulu said hugging her mom goodbye.

"Now one more thing. You be careful helping your father out of whatever jam he is in. I would tell you not to get involved but you wouldn't listen." Laura warned.

Lulu laughed. "You are absolutely right. I wouldn't listen." She hugged Laura one more time as the made promises to call each other more often. Lulu went out into the waiting room to meet Dante. She thought about what her mom said and decided to cut him a little slack.

"Can I buy you lunch before we go to the airport?" Lulu asked.

Dante was surprised by the invitation. "Sure!" He said.

The car was waiting out front for them but Lulu suggested they walk. "Paris is such a beautiful city, we should see it up close rather than from a car."

Dante readily agreed and they strolled through the neighborhoods until they found a café that looked good for lunch. They sat down and ordered and then waited for their wine to come out.

"I wish we didn't have to leave Paris." Dante said, looking around.

"It is beautiful here." Lulu agreed.

"Not only that but here you have been forced to be around me. When we get home that won't be the case." Dante lamented. "It was nice meeting your mom. She is very beautiful. You two look so much alike. She has your fiery personality too." Dante grinned.

Lulu laughed. "I can only imagine what she said to you when I left the room. She did seem quite charmed by you though."

"We had a heart to heart." Dante said.

"You obviously made an impression. She told me I should cut you some slack." Lulu admitted.

"She is one smart lady." Dante said, smiling at her.

"I really appreciate you setting up the visit today. It was good to see her up and about after seeing her yesterday. All hope isn't lost." Lulu said gratefully.

"It was the least I could do. I feel terrible for not being there for you when you found out she was having these relapses. It's just another way I failed you after you were such a rock for me during all my drama." Dante was beating himself up.

"Dante, I'm in no way excusing anything that happened these last few months but you had no way of knowing my mom was sick. Who knows if you would have been there for me or not? I didn't give you the chance." Lulu said. She didn't blame Dante for this and she didn't want him to blame himself.

"If I had been paying attention, I would have noticed something was wrong." Dante argued, not wanting to be so easily let off the hook.

"Maybe, maybe not. We have a lot of bad stuff between us right now. I'm not upset over this particular thing and you shouldn't be either. Let's not add it to the pile." Lulu said.

The waitress came with their lunch, ending the conversation. They talked of unimportant things while they ate like art they saw at the Louvre and the people they met at the party the previous night. Lulu was more confused than ever about their relationship. She needed some time alone to think and she was relieved that they were going back home today.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note - Please read and review!**

**Chapter 6 – Back to Reality**

Lulu's car service picked them up at the airport and drove them back to Port Charles. Lulu knew she had to express the importance of keeping this secret. "Dante? I have never asked you for anything but I'm asking you for something now. I need you to keep my secret. I have no choice but to trust that you will."

"Lulu, you mean everything to me. You can trust me to keep this secret. I know I haven't shown that you can trust me over the last few months but I will prove it to you now that I can be trusted." Dante promised.

Lulu didn't want to get in another argument so she just nodded. She would have to take a leap of faith that he would do what she asked. They arrived at Dante's building and he looked at Lulu.

"It was really nice spending this time with you Lulu, even if we were forced together by my stupidity. I hope someday we can go back to Paris under more romantic circumstances." He got out and grabbed his bag from the trunk. She watched him walk inside and then instructed the driver to take her home.

Later that night, Lulu was out walking on the docks trying to clear her head when she saw Max and Milo coming towards her. They parted and Brenda was behind them.

"Lulu! I have been trying to talk to you for weeks." Brenda said coming towards her.

"What could you possibly have to talk about with me?" Lulu asked, trying to keep the hostility out of her voice.

"I just wanted to talk to you about Dante. He told me that you broke up with him because he protected me. I think you made a big mistake. Dante loves you." Brenda said.

"That is none of your business at all." Lulu said, not wanting to get into it with her.

"Well it is sort of my business since Dante was protecting me and keeping my secrets. He was just being a loyal friend. Do you know he quit as my bodyguard? Right in the middle of this Balkan mess. He isn't returning my calls and he left town without a word." Brenda complained.

"You really don't give a flying fuck about him at all do you? He blew his life apart trying to protect you and keeping your secrets and all you can think about is yourself." Lulu was incredulous that this woman could be so selfish. She had round the clock security and several other men worrying about her safety and it still wasn't enough.

"I know you are jealous that he chose to help me over being honest with you but" Brenda started.

Lulu cut her off immediately. "Let's get one thing straight. I am not jealous of you. You are a needy, sad little woman who can't do anything for herself. You need a group of men around at all times fixing your problems and cleaning up your messes. I feel sorry for you because you will never be a strong, independent woman and you will never be free. As for Dante, he and I are no longer together so him guarding you or not has nothing to do with me. If he wants to continue to be your lapdog, that's his choice."

Brenda just stood there stunned.

"Now that we have had this little talk, kindly keep out of my business. You worry about your own life and the messes you have made." Lulu said as she spun around and left.

On her walk home, Lulu contemplated what just happened. What did Dante see in this woman? What was it about her that caused him to throw away everything they had? Any softening towards him from the last few days was immediately erased by that encounter with Brenda.

Dante was lying on his bed thinking about the last few days. It was both amazing and heartbreaking to be around her again. He saw firsthand the damage he had done by telling all of those lies. She was doing her best to keep closed off from him except for those rare moments when she forgot herself. He felt terrible that her mom was sick all of those months and Lulu didn't feel like she could lean on him for support. Along the way he had stopped becoming someone she could count on because he was too busy being that guy for someone else. He took for granted that Lulu would be there when the Balkan mess was handled because she was always there. She supported him through the worst time in his life when he was shot and found out Sonny was his father. She was there with him every day, even when he tried to push her away or tried to shut down because he was in so much pain. She fiercely defended him to any detractors. He lived through it all because she was there. He was needy, clingy and insecure and she stayed through all of it. He grabbed onto her like a life raft and she kept him afloat. Now he had failed her in more ways than one.

Days later, Lulu's cell phone rang and when she looked at the screen she saw it was an incoming call on the number she gave Ronaldo. She took a deep breath and answered.

"Trixie, hi darling! How are you?" Ronaldo asked in his thick accent.

"Hey! I'm great. We had so much fun at that party in Paris. Loved meeting all of your friends!"

"They were just enamored with you! They insist you come to party with us on Alastair's private island in the Caribbean. It's fabulous and there might just be some people there that can help you find some pretty jewels. You must bring Dominic with you. That fiancé of yours is quite a dish. The two of you are such a striking couple." Ronaldo gushed.

"I'm not sure if Dominic will be able to make it. He is so busy with work." Lulu said, hoping that would be the end of it. She did not want to bring Dante along on this trip.

"Oh don't be silly. He MUST come. He can't say no to you right? Tell him you will be prancing around in skimpy bikinis. I doubt he would turn that down." Ronaldo insisted.

"I'll do my best." Lulu said, wondering how in the world she was going to get out of this. The last person she wanted to spend uninterrupted time with on a Caribbean island was Dante, especially after that horrific run in with Brenda. She had been avoiding him ever since then.

"We'll see both of you there. I'll email you the details." Ronaldo said and he hung up.

Lulu called Liam to meet her at the coffee shop so she could fill him in. She arrived and sat down at their regular table. He came out of the kitchen with two delicious looking sandwiches.

"I should ask to meet you more often since you always make me such great food." Lulu laughed as she gratefully accepted the plate.

"It's nice to have someone to try out my cooking on." Liam said as he got them drinks and then joined her at the table. "Tell me about your phone call with Ronaldo."

"He invited me to Alistair's private island in the Caribbean. He said there might be people there that could help me find some pretty jewels." Lulu explained.

"That's fantastic! You are almost in!" Liam congratulated her.

"He is going to email me the details. There is one thing though, he was insisting that I bring Dante." Lulu said.

"I was afraid that might happen. Apparently the ex-boyfriend made a good impression." Liam said.

"What do I do? The last thing I want to do is bring Dante with me." Lulu lamented.

"Lulu, I don't blame you. I really do not like that guy at all. He seemed very territorial and overprotective. I just don't think you have a choice but to bring him. They think he is the one with the money since he showed up and you had to pretend he was the rich fiancé rather than just keeping the fiancé as a faceless benefactor."

Lulu resisted the urge to defend Dante to Liam. Dante had acted territorial in their meeting in Paris and she spent enough of her time in the past defending him to everyone who would listen. "I was afraid you were going to say that."

"Do you think he can handle this kind of extended mission? This isn't a one night party, it is a full week of keeping up the charade." Liam asked. "If he can't handle it then we have to take that into consideration."

"Dante is an expert on keeping up a charade. He was undercover when I met him and I didn't find out the truth for months."

"We did know that he had experience as an undercover cop. This is a little different though. Are you sure you two will be able to get along for all that time? How did you do in Paris?" Liam asked.

"Paris was awkward but once we got to the party we worked together surprisingly well. Ronaldo was gushing about what a charming couple we are so I guess we fooled him. It was just hard to be in such close quarters with him after everything." Lulu admitted.

"Then I'm afraid we don't have a choice but to involve him in this trip too. If you know he can handle the mission and it's going to help us get to the center of the jewel ring faster then we have to do it. I don't like it any more than you do and unfortunately, I won't be able to come with you on this one since it is a private island."

"Maybe Dante really won't be able to come." Lulu said hopefully. "He might not be able to get the time off of work."

"The agency will make sure he gets the time." Liam said apologetically. "There won't be an argument."

"Damn." Lulu said, defeated. She hated that she was going to have to ask him to do this with her.

"It will be okay Lulu and once this jewel ring is taken down, you won't have to work with him again." Liam offered, trying to make her feel better.

Surprisingly, that didn't make Lulu feel better either. Rather than talk about her relationship anymore, Lulu thanked Liam for lunch and said she would call him once she talked to Dante.

Lulu arrived home to find Dante sitting on a bench in front of her apartment building.

"What are you doing here?" Lulu asked curtly. She did not expect to be confronted with him so soon and she was nowhere near ready to ask him about the trip.

"You haven't been answering my calls or texts so I thought I would stop by." Dante said, standing up to greet her.

"We aren't together anymore. I'm not obligated to answer your calls." Lulu said. She felt an overwhelming anger welling up that she didn't know how to squash.

"I know that but I just thought we made some progress in Paris. Was I mistaken?" Dante asked, clearly confused.

"We did but then I was confronted with your past screeching at me on the docks when I got home. Brenda decided it was my fault you quit your job as her bodyguard and that her safety is in jeopardy because of it." Lulu said angrily.

"She what? Lulu, I'm so sorry. I don't know why she thinks that."

"You must have said something to her to make her believe that when you quit. How nice of you to toss me under the bus to make yourself look less bad." Lulu was furious now.

"That did not happen! Lulu, I swear to you that I said nothing of the sort." Dante insisted.

"Well your word means nothing to me so I don't know what you want me to do with that. What I do know is that Brenda was in my face complaining about it so you better run right back to her and make sure she is okay." Lulu spun around and went into her building. Dante watched her go with a fury building up inside him. Brenda had taken a toll on his life for the very last time. He stalked over to his car and left.

Lulu got up to her apartment and slammed the door. This was not good. She needed to ask him to come on the trip but she got so angry as soon as she saw him that she blew up. Now she was going to have to seek him out, apologize for blowing up even though she still thought he deserved it and then ask him for help. She wouldn't even have to involve him in this if he hadn't involved himself first.

Two days later, Lulu was out walking down by the docks again when she saw Brenda and Dante having a conversation. Seeing them together was just another slap in the face. She hid around the corner to listen in.

"I'm so glad you finally came to your senses." Brenda was saying. "I really need you to help protect me in this Balkan mess."

"That's not why I asked you to meet me here." Dante said tightly.

"Oh. Well then what do you want?" Brenda asked.

"Lulu told me about your run-in. We need to clear up a few things. First, you stay away from her. You do not speak to her ever. Your drama has done enough damage to her life because of your connection to me and I will NOT have you getting in her face. Second, I quit as your bodyguard because it was what I wanted to do. It was not Lulu's decision, nor is it her fault. I spent months putting your safety and needs ahead of everything in my life including her and that was a big mistake. Third, as of right now, you are no longer my problem. You have Sonny, Jason, Spinelli and whoever else to worry about your safety and listen to your complaining. I am not responsible for saving you anymore. I already lost too much because my priorities were messed up but that is over. Lulu is and always will be number one in my life from now on. SHE is what matters to me. Are we clear on everything now? I don't want there to be any misunderstanding. I can't have you ruining any progress I make with Lulu by spouting your bullshit at her."

Brenda was stunned. Nobody ever spoke to her that way, especially not a man. She had nothing left to say except to agree. "We're clear."

"Good." Dante said and he left her standing there on the docks.

Lulu was completely shocked. She never expected to her him talk to his precious Brenda like that. She knew she still had to ask him about the trip since it was coming up in a few days. She decided to stop by the loft that night.

Later that evening, Lulu nervously knocked on the door to the loft. She hadn't been there since she packed up her stuff and left several weeks ago. A moment later, Dante whipped the door open. He looked very surprised to see her.

"Lulu! Wow, I wasn't expecting to see you here. Come in!" He said nervously.

"Thanks." Lulu said as she entered the loft. It was messy and he seemed slightly embarrassed by it.

"I'm sorry about the mess. I just sort of let things go." He said clearing the clothes off of the couch so she could sit. "Can I get you anything? I think I have beer or water. I could make coffee?"

"No thanks, I'm fine." Lulu said. "I just came to ask you something."

Dante sat next to her on the couch. "Okay, shoot."

"Well, first I wanted to apologize for the other day. I was harsh with you about Brenda getting in my face and I shouldn't have been." Lulu said sincerely.

"Lulu, you have nothing to apologize for. Brenda should not be getting in your face because of me. I told her to stay away from you and that I wouldn't be associating with her at all anymore." Dante assured her.

"In the interest of being totally honest, I should tell you that I heard you. I was walking on the docks and I saw the two of you together. I heard everything." Lulu admitted.

"Oh, well I guess that's a good thing if you are here and speaking to me." Dante said hopefully.

"Well, I'm here because I have to ask you to do something. I hesitate to call it a favor since I wouldn't be in this position if you hadn't followed me." Lulu prefaced her request.

"Whatever it is, the answer is yes." Dante said quickly. "Unless you are going to ask me to stay away from you or something and in that case the answer is no way."

"Dante, let me get it out before you answer. Ronaldo called me. He invited me and my fiancé to Alistair's private island in the Caribbean for a week. He said there might people there with connections to get some rare jewels. I told him that my fiancé might be too busy to come but he wasn't taking no for an answer."

"I'll do it." Dante said quickly.

"You are going to have take a week off of work." Lulu warned.

"Well, I'm sort of on a forced vacation at the moment." He admitted.

"What, why?" Lulu asked, confused.

"I was having a hard time concentrating on the job these last few weeks so Mac thought it would be a good idea if I took some time off. I had a ton of vacation time saved up anyway." He shrugged.

"Okay well I guess that's that then. We fly out on a private jet this Friday. We pretend to be engaged and in love for a week while I try to get deeper into their organization."

"A week with you as my betrothed prancing around in tiny bikinis? Sounds like heaven." Dante said. "I know this isn't ideal Lu but I can't apologize for being excited that we will be forced together for a week."

"Just as long as you remember this is just business. I don't want you to get the wrong idea. We wouldn't be in this situation if you hadn't followed me." Lulu warned.

"It is a week where you can't run from me or avoid my calls. Business or not, I'm going to use it as an opportunity to show that you can count on me." Dante said adamantly.

They were interrupted by a knock at the door. Dante stood up to answer it. "Don't move. Whoever it is, I'll get rid of them." As soon as he opened it, Olivia burst into the room carrying a bag of food.

"Honey, I brought over some food. You looked too thin last time I saw you. This place is disgusting." Olivia rambled until she noticed Lulu. "Oh, hi honey. I'm so sorry did I interrupt?"

"Oh no. We were finished." Lulu said standing up. "I can leave you two alone."

"No no no. Please don't leave on my account. It's so nice to see you here. Are you two working things out?" Olivia asked.

"Ma! That is none of your business. Lulu, please don't go." Dante pleaded with her.

"Olivia, to answer your question, we are not back together but we are working on being friends." Lulu explained to her.

"Well that's a start." Olivia said inching towards the door. "My son needs you in his life. Anyway, I'm so happy to see you. I'll just be going. You two should enjoy that food I brought. Don't screw this up Dante." She said as she rushed out the door.

"I'm sorry about her." Dante said, embarrassed.

"Don't be. She just loves you and wants you to be happy. It's nice to see." Lulu couldn't help but be a little jealous that Dante had at least one parent around and in his life on a daily basis.

"She brought over a ton of food. Would you like to join me for dinner?" Dante asked hopefully.

"It does smell good." Lulu thought about it. What could one little dinner hurt? They were about to spend a week of uninterrupted time together on a Caribbean island.

"Please?" Dante asked.

"Okay, I'll stay." Lulu agreed.

"Great! I will just need a few minutes to get it ready. You make yourself comfortable." Dante said as he went into the kitchen. While he was distracted getting dinner ready, Lulu picked up the clothes all around the living room and put them in the hamper. Then she straightened up the pillows on the couch and organized the magazines on the coffee table. Dante went over to set the table and noticed what she was doing. "You don't have to do that!"

"I know. I wanted to." Lulu said as she tossed the last pillow on the couch. "I'm going to go wash up."

When Lulu came out of the bathroom, Dante had candles burning and a beautiful table set. "Wow, you didn't have to go to all this trouble."

"I know. I wanted to." He said echoing her words while he pulled out her chair for her.

"This all looks so good." She said as she surveyed the food on the table. Dante poured them both a hearty glass of wine and they dug in to the meal. An hour later they had polished off two bottles of wine. Once the dinner dishes were cleaned up, Dante cracked open a third bottle of wine and poured them both a glass. Lulu knew she had had enough wine but she was having a good time and didn't want to leave yet. They went over to the couch to sit down and enjoy their wine.

"I'm really glad you stopped by tonight." Dante said as he sat close to Lulu on the couch. "I miss our nights in the loft drinking wine and having dinner."

"Me too. I have had a nice time with you tonight." Lulu agreed. "It is almost like old times."

"Yeah, almost." Catching her drift. Their nights like this in the loft always ended in passionate love making for hours after the wine and dinner. Dante's groin was tightening just thinking about it.

The wine was making Lulu bold. "I miss the rest of it too."

"Oh yeah?" Dante said scooting in a little closer.

"Of course I do." Lulu said putting her glass of wine down and turning towards Dante.

He leaned in and just as their lips were about to touch, Lulu pulled back. "Um, I should go."

The disappointment was evident on Dante's face. "Are you sure?"

"No, I'm not sure." Lulu admitted. "But things are already complicated enough between us and we have to work together next week. I can't let all the wine I had tonight cloud my judgment and make me lose sight of my goal."

Dante sighed. "I understand. Really I do. I'm just disappointed."

"Is it okay if I leave my car here? I shouldn't drive after we drank all of that wine." Lulu said standing up.

"Sure, let me call you a taxi." Dante said reaching for the phone.

"You don't have to, I can walk. It isn't that far." Lulu said.

"It's late. I would feel better if you took a taxi." Dante said dialing the phone. She decided to just let him do it. He gave the address and hung up the phone. "I would drive you myself but I also had too much wine to get behind the wheel. They are going to call when the taxi is downstairs."

"Thanks for dinner. I missed your mom's cooking." Lulu smiled. "And the company."

"I'm really happy you came by tonight. I'm looking forward to our work trip too. A little sun, some adventure, you in a different bikini every day. Sounds like a dream." Dante grinned at her. The phone rang and Dante answered it. "Your taxi is downstairs. Let me walk you down."

They went down the stairs and Lulu turned to Dante when they got outside the door. "Thanks again." She said and she stepped forward to hug him which took Dante by surprise. She took a moment to breathe him in and then kissed him on the cheek. "Goodnight Dante."

"Goodnight Lulu." Dante said and he stood there staring after the taxi as it drove away.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note:**

**Thanks everyone for the great feedback. Here is the next chapter. Please read and review!**

**Chapter 7**

They arrived on the private island by boat after taking a private jet to a nearby larger island with a small airport. The water was a crystal clear light blue and the sun was dazzling in the sky. The island was gorgeous. Alistair greeted them on the docks as Dante helped Lulu out of the boat.

"Trixie! Dominic! So glad you could come!" He said, kissing Lulu on the cheek and shaking Dante's hand.

"Thank you so much for inviting us. This island is amazing." Lulu said, taking it all in.

"Yes, thank you." Dante agreed. "I really should be taking my baby on vacation much more often. She deserves it." He said, wrapping his arm around her waist.

"You two are the first guests so you will have the place to yourselves tonight. I have to go to another island to do some business. Everyone else starts arriving tomorrow." Alistair explained. "That's when the real partying begins."

"I can't wait!" Lulu exclaimed. "I don't mind a little alone time with my man tonight though."

"Let me show you to your room then." Alistair laughed. They all got in a golf cart and the driver took them on a little tour of the island. There was a huge main house and a few very secluded bungalows right on the beach. They were set far apart as to give each bungalow plenty of privacy. There was a huge pool area outside the main house. "Since you were the first to arrive, you get the best room." He said as they pulled up to one of the bungalows. They followed him inside and were in awe. It was a huge open room with one wall completely open to their own private beach. A king size bed sat in the center of the room and there was a seating area with a table just outside the open wall. To the side there was an indoor/outdoor bathroom area with an outdoor shower and tub. They were walled in on the outside and secluded by trees but offered no privacy from inside the room. The only thing behind a door was the toilet. "We call this the honeymoon suite since it is clearly a room for lovers." Alistair explained when he noticed Lulu looking at the shower.

"I'm glad we got here first!" Dante said.

"So, I have to get going and I'm sure you two want to be alone for a little while." He said as he winked at them. "Just pick up the phone and dial zero if you need anything and the staff will get it for you. They will make you anything you want to eat or drink. I will be back tomorrow morning and the rest of the guests should start arriving in the afternoon. I'm terribly sorry I can't stay and be a good host this evening."

"You are already so generous. Don't you worry about us. I'm sure we can entertain ourselves for a night." Lulu said.

"I'm sure you can." Alistair said with a knowing smile as he left.

Lulu flopped down on the bed. "This is going to be an uncomfortable week." She said.

"I don't know why." Dante said sitting next to her. "It's nothing I haven't seen before. We used to shower together all of the time."

"Yes, used to when we were together. I don't typically shower in front of men I'm not involved with." Lulu said, not sure what he wasn't getting.

"Well that's probably a good rule in general but these are extenuating circumstances. Besides, I know every inch of your body. I have had my hands all over you, my mouth everywhere and I have been inside you." Dante said heatedly. God he missed making love to her.

"You stop that right now!" Lulu blushed.

"Don't you miss it though Lulu? We used to have such amazing sex. Until I met you, I had no idea it could even be that good." He said, getting hard just thinking about it.

"Why are we even talking about this? Nobody is having sex. You are just going to have face the other way while I shower and vice versa."

Dante sighed. "Sorry, I just miss making love to you and this romantic place has me all worked up."

Lulu wouldn't admit it but she was worked up too. She didn't know how they were going to make it a whole week in this room with no privacy, taking showers out in the open and sleeping in the same bed without eventually giving in to temptation. They never were very good at resisting each other. She needed to cool off. "Why don't we unpack and then go hang out on the beach?"

"Sounds good to me." Dante agreed. He could use a dip in the ocean.

Lulu hung up all of her sundresses and put the rest of her clothes in one of the drawers. When she turned away from the closet she saw Dante standing there naked putting his bathing suit on. "Dante!"

"What?" He said as he pulled on his suit.

"You couldn't warn me not to turn around?" Lulu said, exasperated.

"Baby, it's nothing you haven't seen before." Dante said.

Lulu picked up her bikini and stomped into the water closet to change. She came out dressed in a tiny black string bikini. She sprayed herself down with sunscreen, grabbed her book and a towel and headed out to the beach. Dante followed behind staring at her body in the small bathing suit. There were two plush lounge chairs arranged outside their bungalow and the water was just steps away. Their beach was completely secluded and private and the water was clear as far as the eye could see.

"It's so gorgeous here." Lulu said as she settled into her chair. "I can't say this is the worst job I've ever had."

"We are going to be all alone here until tomorrow. It would be a good time for us to talk." Dante suggested.

"Talk about what?" Lulu asked, as she put down her book.

"Talk about us." Dante said.

"What is really left to say about that?"

"I think there is plenty left to say. It seemed like we were getting closer after dinner the other night but you pulled away. Why?"

"I told you. I didn't want to complicate this work trip even more and I didn't want to let the wine cloud my judgment."

"Do you think you would have regretted it if we hooked up that night?"

"I don't know." Lulu answered honestly.

That stung Dante a little. "How do you feel about me?" He decided to just bite the bullet and ask.

"I'll be completely honest and say that I don't know. I really don't. Sometimes I want to throw caution to the wind and just fall into bed with you again but then I remember how it felt all of those months to be lied to. I believe you are sorry about that but in my heart I don't know if you would do it again." Lulu responded.

"I am sorry Lulu. More than you know. I wish I could take it all back more than anything." Dante said sincerely.

"It's just going to take time to figure it all out. I don't know what's going to happen with us. I do know that I'm still immensely attracted to you but it would be a bad idea to give in to that before we know if things are going to work out between us."

"Giving in to that attraction might help you figure out that we're meant to be." Dante said as he smiled at her sexily.

"You aren't going to make this easy on me are you?" She laughed.

"Not a chance." Dante said still smiling at her.

"It's getting a little warm. I'm going for a swim." Lulu said as she stood up and walked into the sparkling blue water. It was refreshing but not cold.

"Me too!" Dante said as he followed her knowing he was getting to her.

They swam and sunbathed for the rest of the afternoon before heading back into their bungalow to get ready for dinner. The staff came by the beach to take their order and would be bringing dinner to have on their little patio that evening. Lulu had forgotten about the shower situation until they were back in the room.

"We could shower together." Dante suggested with a grin.

"I am not showering with you." Lulu said. To be honest the offer was tempting as she looked as his sun-bronzed chest.

"Okay, then I'll shower alone." He said as he dropped his trunks to the floor right in front of her and walked over to the outdoor shower. Lulu stood there in shock. Damn him and his cute butt.

He caught her staring after him as he soaped up in the shower. "You can come join me. There is plenty of room."

Lulu spun around to face the other direction, embarrassed that she was caught looking. "No thank you." She said and she busied herself with picking out a sundress to wear.

He finished up and got out, wrapping a towel around his waist. "It's all yours."

"No peeking!" Lulu said as she headed over to the shower. She untied her bikini and rinsed it off before she hung it up and took her shower. It felt very strange to be showering in the open like this instead of in an enclosed bathroom. She supposed it might be erotic and romantic for a honeymooning couple but for her it was just uncomfortable. How was she supposed to stand her ground with Dante if she had to see him naked all of the time? She turned the water in the shower a little colder and finished up. After she was safely wrapped in a towel she let Dante know it was safe. "I'm finished." She said. He had dressed while she was showering and he looked incredibly handsome in shorts and a collared short sleeve shirt.

"I'm going to go out on the patio and have a beer so you can have some privacy to get dressed." Dante said as he headed outside to the table.

"Thank you, I appreciate that." Lulu said relieved.

She dried her hair and tied it in a little side bun. She selected a red and white sundress to wear. She had a nice, golden glow from sitting in the sun so she didn't need very much makeup. When she was ready she went out on the patio to join Dante. He stood as soon as she came out. "You look beautiful."

"Thank you." She blushed.

"You got out here just in time. The sun is about to set. I ordered you a glass of wine." He said pointing to a glass on the table as he pulled out her chair to sit down.

"Thank you." She said as she took a sip. "It's so amazing." Lulu said as the sun began to set on the horizon. It looked like the sun was setting the water on fire. She never saw anything like it before. "Doesn't it make you feel small?" She asked as they watched. "Sometimes I forget just how big the world is."

"I know what you mean." Dante said as he watched her watching the sunset. She was so beautiful and he felt so lucky to be here in this gorgeous place with her after everything he did. After the sunset and darkness fell, the waiters lit torches around the patio and brought out their dinner.

"I had a really nice day with you." Dante said as he ate.

"It's unbelievable here." She said, not wanting to admit she had a nice day with him too. At another time, this would have been an amazing trip for them.

"Who would have thought we would end up alone on a romantic private island for a night? Well, alone except for the staff to cater to our every whim." Dante continued. "Maybe it's just what we needed to reconnect."

"Who says we are reconnecting?" Lulu asked.

"I can feel it and I know you can too." Dante said, looking at her intently.

"Maybe I'm just a good liar now. This is all pretend remember." Lulu said.

"I know you and I know in my heart that the feelings are still there." Dante said. No matter how she tried to play it off, he knew she was starting to thaw to him. First with the almost kiss at his loft and now with this romantic dinner.

"I thought I knew you too but it turns out I didn't." Lulu said sadly.

"You do know me. I'm the guy who followed you around for months trying to get you to go out with me. I'm the guy who ran into a building that was about to explode because I couldn't think about life without you. I'm the guy who took you to the opera because I wanted to share something with you that means a lot to me. I'm also the guy who made some mistakes but will do anything to make them up to you." Dante said as he grabbed her hand across the table.

Lulu thought about what he had to say. Those things were all true but she couldn't shake the feelings she had all of those months she knew something was wrong and he kept lying. She decided to just be honest. "I'm scared. I put my faith and trust in you and you smashed it into a million little pieces. I feel like it would be a big mistake to do that again and I don't know what you could possibly do or say to reassure me that it wouldn't be a mistake. That is me being brutally honest."

"It took a long time for you to trust me right? Then it's going to take some time to rebuild that after I broke it. All I'm asking is for the chance to try." He looked at her hopefully.

"I'll think about it." Lulu said.

"That's better than nothing." Dante smiled at her. "Want to take a walk along the beach before we go to sleep?"

"Sure, why not?" Lulu said as she got up from her chair.

They walked along the water, occasionally dipping their feet in. "This is such a paradise. I wish we could stay here alone forever." Dante said.

"You don't think we would get sick of each other being alone here forever?" Lulu laughed.

"Not a chance. I'm sure we could find ways to pass the time." Dante flirted.

"You have a one track mind!" Lulu said, playfully slapping his shoulder.

"Only when it comes to you." Dante said as he grabbed her hand and held it. She didn't pull it away so he considered it a minor success.

"The moon is so bright." Lulu said, enjoying the feeling of their intertwined hands. They walked for a little while in a companionable silence. "We should probably head back. We have work to do starting tomorrow so we should get a good night's sleep."

"Okay." Dante said as he turned them back towards the bungalow.

"Dante?" Lulu said as they made their way back.

"Yes beautiful?"

"I had a nice time with you today too." She admitted.

Dante stopped to turn towards her. He decided to take a chance and he bent down to kiss her softly. It was their first kiss in weeks except for kisses on the cheek for show in front of others and he could feel the electricity flowing between them. She wanted to resist but she couldn't. Instead she opened her mouth against his and he thrust his tongue in. They kissed for a long time, standing there on the beach in the moonlight until they needed air. They pulled back and stared at each other, both panting and flushed.

"I have been wanting to do that for weeks." Dante said. "I missed you so much."

"I missed you too." Lulu admitted.

"I want you to know that there is nothing I want to do right now more than make love to you." Dante said.

"I'm just not ready. I'm still confused and a little scared." Lulu confessed. She just decided to be honest with how she was feeling.

"I completely understand. I just want you to know that I want you but I don't want to move too fast or push you into anything you aren't ready for. I will respect any boundaries you set." Dante said sincerely. He wanted her more than anything but he didn't want her to regret sleeping with him again before she was ready. "Let's go get some sleep." Dante said, taking her hand and leading her inside. They left the doors open to get a nice breeze while they slept.

Lulu went to wash up and change into her nightgown. Dante stripped down to his boxers. When Lulu came out, he went to wash up while she turned down the bed. When he was finished, he shut off the lights. "Do you want me to sleep on the couch?" He asked really hoping she would say no.

"No, you can sleep in the bed." Lulu said. They both climbed into the bed huge bed. There was a nice breeze coming from the beach. Dante turned on his side towards her.

"I love you. Goodnight Lulu." Dante said.

"Goodnight." Lulu said.

Lulu watched as Dante fell asleep quickly. She lay in the darkness thinking about the day. At any other time, this would have been the romantic trip of a lifetime, even with the work they had to do. Now it was just confusing. She wanted to keep him at arm's length but it was very difficult to do in this romantic setting. At least tomorrow they could focus on work when the other guests arrived. Eventually Lulu drifted off to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: Today's show was a snooze so I used the time to write. Please read and review!**

**Chapter 8**

The next morning she woke up with Dante spooned behind her and his arms wrapped around her waist. His face was buried in her hair and she could feel his breath on her neck. He must have reached for her in his sleep. When they were together they always used to sleep somehow wrapped up in each other and she missed it. She didn't want to wake him up so she just remained still and enjoyed the feeling. As she lay there, she felt a stiff appendage poking her between her thighs. She gasped which woke Dante up with a start. It took him a moment to realize what was going on and then he released her.

"I'm sorry." He said sleepily as he sat up. "I must have reached for you in my sleep."

Lulu couldn't help but stare at the tent in his boxers. His gaze followed hers down to his erection. "I can't help it." He said, embarrassed.

"It's okay." Lulu said finally tearing her gaze away. "I ended up on top of you when we were in Paris so I can't really judge."

Dante was realizing that the shower in the bedroom was going to make things harder than he thought. He would usually take care of his morning erection in the shower while fantasizing about Lulu. He couldn't do any of that with her right there in the room. He wouldn't be able to relieve the tension at all.

"We should get up and see if anyone else is here yet. You can shower first if you want." Lulu offered. "Just leave the water on and I'll get in right after."

Dante stood up with his erection still protruding and headed over to the shower. He turned the water on cold, removed his boxers and got in. He would be taking a lot of cold showers this week. When he was finished, he wrapped himself in a towel but left the water running for Lulu. "It's all yours."

He faced the other way to get dressed while she took her nightgown off and entered the shower. She shrieked as soon as she stepped in. "This water is ice cold Dante!"

"It was necessary this morning." Dante said, not turning around. Realization hit Lulu like a ton of bricks. He was taking cold showers for a reason. She chuckled to herself and then turned the hot water up. Lulu put on her bikini and a sundress while Dante dressed in his board shorts and a t-shirt. She put on the huge engagement ring before they left. They decided to go to the main house and see if anyone was around. As they were walking around the gorgeous pool Alistair came the other way.

"Trixie! Dominic! Good morning! Have you been enjoying your visit so far? I'm so sorry I had to leave on business." Alistair said as he greeted them.

"No problem at all man. We found a way to occupy ourselves." Dante wrapped his arm around Lulu's waist from behind grinned at him over Lulu's shoulder.

"I figured you would." Alistair winked at them. Lulu blushed.

"When is everyone else getting here? I can't wait to see Ronaldo and everyone again." Lulu said trying to steer the conversation.

"Ronaldo will be here later this afternoon along with almost everyone else. Most of them met in London and chartered a plane. I was coming out to see if you wanted to join me for breakfast by the pool here."

"We would love to." Lulu agreed as they headed towards one of the tables under the umbrellas. The waiters brought out a breakfast spread like Lulu had never seen before with fresh fruit, scrambled eggs, pastries, pancakes, French toast and basically any other breakfast food you could think of. They ate and got to know Alistair better. He seemed so nice that Lulu almost felt bad they were deceiving him. After they finished, he left Lulu and Dante to sit by the pool while he went to make some phone calls before the other guests arrived.

"This is going well so far." Lulu said to Dante as they lay out in lounge chairs next to the pool.

"I would say so." Dante agreed as he looked her over. She was wearing a royal blue bikini that showed off her toned body. "You look amazing in that suit."

Lulu blushed. "We are here on business." She reminded him but she could feel the sexual tension between them again as he looked at her heatedly.

"Nothing wrong with mixing a little business with pleasure." Dante flirted. "We are going to be together for a whole week in close quarters."

"Behave!" She laughed.

"I can't help myself around you." He said with heat in his eyes.

"Try." Lulu said still laughing.

Just then a waiter showed up with drinks for them.

"Miss, I was told to inform you that there will be a cocktail party this evening up at the main house to welcome everyone to the island. It starts at six and will be followed by a formal dinner." The waiter told them.

"Thank you so much." Lulu said as she sipped her fruity drink. "This is delicious"

"My pleasure Miss." He said as he scurried away. They finished their drinks and hung out at the pool for the afternoon. Around 3pm, Lulu was getting tired from so much sun and she saw Dante yawn.

"I was thinking about heading back to the room for a nap." She suggested.

"Do you mind if I join you? This sun is wearing me out." Dante said.

Once back in the safety of the room, Lulu talked about the evening ahead. "This is great. I'm going to wear that diamond and pearl necklace I brought to get attention tonight. Hopefully Ronaldo will hook us up with the guy who has the rubies. We can be done with this whole thing after that."

"I'm not sure I want it to be done." Dante said.

"Why is that?" Lulu asked.

"Once it's over, you won't need me anymore." Dante lamented. "I know I involved myself but this situation gives me an excuse to be around you."

"I have to finish this so I can get my dad out of trouble." Lulu explained. "I guess I feel comfortable enough to explain it now. You pretty much know everything anyway. I was approached to do this job because my dad has been dealing stolen jewels at a very low level. If I can get to the top where the big money is then they will let my dad off with no charges. I think handing over this guy who has the rubies will be it."

"Why is your dad letting you put yourself in danger to save him?" Dante asked angrily.

"Excuse me? My dad isn't letting me doing anything. He doesn't even know. I'm a grown woman who makes my own choices." Lulu said suddenly furious. "Weren't you the one who just wanted this not to end because we are thrown together?"

"If I'm here with you then I know you are safe." Dante said trying to explain himself. "I didn't know Luke was unaware you were doing this for him."

"He doesn't know because I didn't want to upset him and I didn't want him trying to stop me." Lulu said, her anger not subsiding. "For your information I was doing just fine before you followed me and involved yourself."

"You are right. I'm sorry I said that. It's just the thought of you on your own with these people makes me a little nutty. Anything could happen and while I know you are strong, smart, resourceful, independent women, sometimes even the best undercover makes mistakes or gets into dangerous, unstable situations. I know that from personal experience." He said as he pointed to the small scar of the bullet wound from when Sonny shot him. "Things can turn in an instant."

Lulu looked away and didn't respond. The memories of the shooting were still very painful for her.

Dante reached out and rubbed her arm. "Thank you for telling me everything. I'm sorry I upset you."

"It's fine." Lulu said as she stepped away from him. "Let's just get some rest." She went into the water closet and changed out of her bathing suit into a short nightgown and underwear. When she came out, Dante had taken off his swim trunks and put on a pair of briefs. He has such a fantastic body she thought to herself as she stared at his bronzed chest and muscular thighs.

He caught her staring and grinned. "See anything of interest?"

Lulu blushed. "I'm going to sleep." She said as she climbed into bed and turned on her side with her back to him. It was warm so she hadn't pulled the covers over herself and her nightgown rode up revealing a glimpse of her lace panties. He could feel himself getting hard just from the little peek of her. He got into bed next to her and lay on his back as he looked down at the bulge in his briefs. He was going to have to do something soon to relieve the tension. He wondered if he could sneak into the water closet while she was asleep and take care of himself. He would be embarrassed if she noticed he was in there for a long time. He stared at the ceiling trying to think of unsexy things to calm down. His mind kept drifting back to the hot blonde in bed next to him. He wanted nothing more than to reach for her and make her his again. He wanted to hear her sexy moans in his ear and feel her body writhing underneath him. He took some deep breaths still trying unsuccessfully to relax. He looked over at Lulu who was breathing rhythmically. She had turned over onto her stomach and her nightgown rode up exposing her entire lace panty clad bottom. This did not help his situation. He went back to staring up at the ceiling. When they were together, they had an extremely active and adventurous sex life. It took them a long time to finally sleep together but once they did they were unstoppable. Before he started lying and they grew distant they couldn't be in the loft alone without shedding their clothes and making love. Poor Michael had walked in on them more than once because they couldn't keep their hands off of each other. An hour and a half later, Lulu woke up and turned over. Dante was still staring at the ceiling.

"Did you get any rest?" Lulu asked as she stretched and pulled down her nightgown.

Dante turned to look at her. "No, I couldn't sleep."

"Oh, I'm sorry. It's probably going to be a late night too." Lulu said as she hopped out of bed. "Do you mind if I shower first?"

"No, go ahead." Dante said. He was going to need to take another really cold shower when she was done.

"Thanks! No peeking!" She said as she made her way out to the shower. Lulu showered and got out leaving the water on for Dante. She stood in front of the mirror drying her hair still wearing her towel while Dante took a cold shower. It reminded Dante of when they would get ready in the loft to go out. He loved watching the transformation from natural beauty Lulu to glammed up Lulu. He got out of the shower and dried off as she applied her make-up and put her hair up. When she was ready she went to the drawer and got out sexy black lace panties and put them on under her towel. Dante was dressed by this time and trying not to watch her. She turned her back to him and dropped her towel to put on her dress. He could see the tan line on her back from her bikini as she bent over to pull her dress up. It was black with a strapless corset top that gave her ample cleavage and a short flared skirt. She took the diamond and pearl necklace out to put it on but struggled with the clasp.

"Dante? Can you please help me with this?" She asked still with her back to him.

"Sure." He said as he made is way over to her. He grabbed the necklace and clasped it for her and then ran his hands down her bare arms.

"Thanks." Lulu said as she stepped away from him and turned around.

"Wow." Dante said as he looked her over. She looked unbelievable.

"Is it okay?" She said as she looked down at herself and smoothed her short skirt.

"Okay? You look freaking amazing." Dante said as he stared at her in awe.

"Which shoe do you think?" She asked as she pulled out two different shoes. One was a black strappy stiletto and the other black platform heel.

"I like that one." He said as he pointed to the strappy stiletto.

"Me too." She said as she tied them on. She looked him over and straightened his tie. "You look great. Let's go."

They walked up the concrete path towards the pool area to get to the main house. Dante reached out and grabbed her hand to wrap around his arm. "You really look amazing."

"Thank you." She blushed. "I hope this goes well tonight."

"It will be great." Dante encouraged.

They arrived at the main house and a butler showed them onto a terrace where the cocktail party was in full swing. Ronaldo saw her and made a beeline right over to them.

"Trixie! Dominic! You both look fabulous." He said as he kissed both of Lulu's cheeks and shook Dante's hand.

"So good to see you again!" Lulu said brightly.

"This necklace is to DIE for." Ronaldo said as he reached out to touch it.

"Thank you. My man paid a hefty sum for it so it better be." Lulu giggled and kissed Dante on the cheek, really playing it up.

"She's worth it." Dante said as he smiled at her.

"How are you enjoying the island so far? Alistair told me he had to leave you alone here last night while he went to handle some business. I hope you didn't feel neglected." Ronaldo said as he waived a waiter over to bring them champagne.

"Oh no not at all. We enjoyed some time alone." Lulu gushed. "This place is so beautiful. Our room is unbelievable."

"We didn't mind at all." Dante said as he rubbed his hand on Lulu's waist.

"I'm glad." Ronaldo laughed. "Let me make sure you've met everyone."

Ronaldo took them around the party and introduced them to everyone there. They mixed and mingled, making sure to chat up every single person to try and figure out whom the ruby connection could be. Lulu's necklace again brought her a lot of attention, especially among this particular group. They all wanted to know where she got it but she wouldn't tell. The fact that she wouldn't give up her source was to indicate to them that she wouldn't give them up if they helped her get the jewels she was looking for. She needed to gain their trust. After the cocktail party, they moved into the formal dining room for a seven-course dinner with different wines for every course. They sat at a long table as a team of waiters served course after course of amazing food. Lulu made sure to chat up those sitting around her and she charmed each and every one of them. Dante was doing his part as well by charming the women in the vicinity. After dinner, they all retired to the terrace again for dessert and coffee to discuss their plans for the week. Alistair informed them that he had speedboats, sailboats, jet skis, surfboards, and all other manner of water sports available. Lulu had identified two men she thought could be her contact for the rubies. She suggested they as well as their wives all go sailing the following day so she could figure them out. They all accepted and made plans to meet on the dock at 10:00am. Lulu's feet were killing her by this point and she was exhausted.

"Dominic, are you ready to go to bed honey?" She said. "All that sun today really tired me out."

"Sure baby, let's go. Goodnight everyone." Dante said as he put an arm around Lulu's waist and guided her out.

"We'll see you tomorrow morning." Lulu said to the gentlemen and their wives as they left. Everyone called goodnight to them and exchanged knowing smiles, thinking the engaged couple was excusing themselves for other reasons.

As soon as they left the view of the party guests, Lulu started limping. "My feet are killing me from these shoes." She bent down to take them off, using Dante's arm to steady herself and giving him an eyeful of her cleavage. She stood up holding her shoes. "That's better."

Dante stood in front of her and bent down. "Hop on. I'll carry you back so you don't step on something in the dark."

"Are you sure?" Lulu normally would have declined but her feet really hurt and she didn't want to cut herself in the darkness.

"Of course. Hop on." Dante said.

Lulu wrapped her arms around his neck and jumped on his back as he grabbed her legs. "Thanks." She said in his ear as he started walking towards their bungalow. He smelled so good.

"I figure this is the only way I'm going to get your legs wrapped around me for the near future." Dante joked.

Lulu laughed. "You got that right."

They arrived at their bungalow and Dante let her down. "Thank you. I think we made some good progress tonight." She said as she took off the engagement ring and placed it in the box.

"I think you picked the right two guys for the sailing trip. I would bet anything one of them is our guy." He said as he took off his tie.

"I hope so. Can you help me with this necklace?" She said as she turned around. Dante made his way over and unhooked her necklace as she pulled it off. She limped over to the drawer to put it away and took out a nightgown to put on. Dante finished getting undressed down to his boxer briefs and sat on the bed. He watched as she untied the corset of her dress and dropped it to the floor. Her bare back and lace panties nearly undid him. She was so beautiful. He was in heaven and hell all at the same time. She covered her breasts with her hands to walk over to the sink and wash her face. He watched her lean over the sink to wash her face and brush her teeth. She stood up to pat her face dry with a towel before she took the pins out of her hair and let it fall down her back. She looked in the mirror and saw him staring. "Hey! You aren't supposed to be looking." She said but she was smiling when she said it.

"I'm sorry baby, I can't help it." Dante said as he leered at her. She put down the towel and pulled her nightgown over her head before she turned around. She limped over to the bed and got in. She sat with her back against the headboard and stretched out her long legs.

"Here, let me rub your feet." Dante said as he reached for her.

"You don't have to do that." Lulu said even thought it did sound tempting.

"I want to. I used to do this for you all of the time after a long day at Crimson in those heels." He said as he put her feet on his lap and started rubbing.

Lulu groaned. "That feels so good."

"About tomorrow, you do know that I have no idea how to sail, right?" Dante said as he caressed her foot.

"Yes, I know you are a city boy. I figured sailing wasn't something you learned how to do in Bensonhurst. I do know how to sail. I used to use the Quartermaine's boat all of the time when I lived there. Not always with their permission." She chuckled thinking back to her days of hell raising as a teen.

"I should have known." Dante laughed as he switched to the other foot and massaged it gently.

"You have great hands." Lulu said as she relished in the feeling of the foot massage.

"I have heard that a time or two before from you." Dante said as he smiled at her cheekily.

"Thank you. My feet aren't aching anymore." She said as he finished up.

"You're welcome." He said as she pulled her feet off of his lap. "I'm going to go wash up." He got out of bed to go brush his teeth and visit the bathroom. When he came back, Lulu was under the covers and had turned down his side of the bed. He turned off the lights and slid in next to her. "Any chance I could get a kiss goodnight?" He asked into the darkness.

"I suppose your chivalry should be rewarded. You did carry me back from dinner and you rubbed my feet." She said. "Just one though." She sat up and leaned over him. He looked into her eyes before she closed hers and their lips met. He opened his mouth slightly and she thrust her tongue in. His arms automatically went around her and held her tightly to him as they lost themselves in the kiss. Finally she pulled back. "Goodnight Dante." She said as she rolled off of him.

"I love you." He said to her. He knew she wasn't ready to say it back yet but she was definitely thawing to him considerably.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: Another boring GH today so I had time to finish up this next chapter. Things get a little angsty but I promise it's going somewhere good. Please read and review!**

**Chapter 9 – Island Magic**

The next morning they met the two other couples on the dock for the sailing trip. The boat was larger than Lulu expected and came with crew members to sail it. Dante was relieved because he didn't want to look inept. They boarded the boat and it sailed off with a plan to circle a neighboring uninhabited island before returning. The ladies settled onto the front of the boat to sunbathe and get to know each other while the men had beers in the back. She didn't like leaving Dante alone with her targets but she needed to gain the trust of their wives as well.

Dante was relaxing with a beer in the back of the boat, getting to know the two gentlemen and seeing if he could get any information out of them for Lulu.

"Dominic, that fiancée of yours is one hot ticket." One of them said. His name was Barry. "You are a lucky, lucky man."

"No argument from me." Dante smiled at the man.

"Looks like she costs you a pretty penny though with all of those gems she shows up with." The other guy named Len said.

"Nah, she's worth it. If those necklaces and things she likes make her happy then I get them for her. Money isn't a problem." Dante assured them.

"What do you do?" Barry asked curiously.

"A lot of things. I have some real estate holdings, some investment banking, that sort of thing." Dante said evasively. He didn't want to give too much information that could be proven false.

Lulu was laying out on the bow of the boat with the other two wives. One of them looked at her huge engagement ring.

"Trixie, that ring is gorgeous." Barry's wife Linda said.

"Thank you. He wanted to get a bigger one but I didn't want to have to have a bodyguard with me on a daily basis." Lulu laughed.

"That necklace from last night was amazing too. He sure spoils you rotten." Len's wife Blair said enviously.

"He does spoil me. He likes to make me happy." Lulu agreed. "I really want to wear rubies at our wedding but I haven't been able to find anything really spectacular yet." She was planting a seed.

"When are you getting married?" Linda asked.

"In a couple of months so I need to find something soon." Lulu continued hoping one of them would pass the information along to their husband.

"You two already seem to be in the newlywed phase." Blair commented.

"What do you mean?" Lulu asked, confused.

"Just that you can't keep your hands off each other. The way that man looks at you is to die for. I have been with Len for fifteen years and he has never once looked at me like that."

"You two just seem so in sync." Linda added. "I bet he's fantastic in bed." She said as she lowered her voice. "Come on, you can tell us old married ladies."

Lulu blushed. Even though they were talking about 'Dominic', she couldn't help but remember how fantastic Dante was in bed.

"Yes, do tell." Blair encouraged.

Lulu decided to gossip a little with the women in order to gain their confidence. "He is amazing. We can't get enough of each other."

"Lucky girl. Generous with the gifts and gifted in bed." Linda said enviously.

"I am very lucky." Lulu agreed.

They spent the rest of the morning getting to know each other until the crew let them know lunch would be set up as they sailed around the island. The women went back to join the men and Lulu went over to give Dante a sexy kiss hello. She sat on his lap. "Are you having fun babe?" She asked while the other two men leered at her in her bikini.

"This is fantastic. Excellent company too." Dante said as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Agreed. What's for lunch?" She said as the waiter came out with a tray.

"Lobster salad and champagne Miss." The waiter said as set down the plates.

"My favorite!" She said as she turned in Dante's lap towards the table. They ate lunch and the two men were charmed by Lulu. The ground work Lulu set up with the two wives made sure they wouldn't be jealous when their husbands showed her attention. They knew she had it really good at home and wouldn't be looking to their husbands no matter how much they flirted. Lulu made sure to mention she was looking for rubies for her wedding and she noticed Len looked up when she said that. She was pretty sure she had her guy. She would need to focus her attentions on him at dinner. Later that afternoon, the boat docked and they all got off. Len and Blair headed back to their room to rest for dinner.

"Would you like to join us for a cocktail?" Linda invited them. Lulu wanted to regroup with Dante and rest before dinner so she politely declined.

"Thank you so much but I'm awfully tired from all of the sun." She said. Dante wrapped an arm around her waist, getting her cue.

"Yes, I think we are going to go take a nap." Dante said.

Linda and Barry gave them knowing smiles and walked off to the pool to have a drink. Dante grabbed Lulu's hand and they walked back to their bungalow. Once they were safely inside the privacy of their room, Lulu turned to Dante.

"Len is the guy. I know he is." She said as her eyes sparkled with excitement.

"I think so too based on the conversations I had with him." Dante agreed.

"We need to sit next to him at dinner. I think he will offer up those rubies for the right price if we spend a little more time with him." Lulu said. She stripped off her sundress and lay down on the bed in her bikini. "I'm so tired from all of the sun and the champagne." She said as she yawned and stretched out.

Dante sat down next to her. "You made quite an impression on Len and Barry. They were telling me how lucky I am."

"Funny, Blair and Linda were saying the same thing about you. They wanted me to spill details about our hot sex life. I guess we are doing a good job at playing a soon to be married couple."

"Oh yeah? What did you tell them?" Dante asked interestedly.

"You'll be happy to know I told them you are amazing in bed and that we can't keep our hands off each other. I'm a good liar." She laughed.

"It wasn't a lie! I am amazing in bed and you know it. We are amazing together." Dante insisted.

"It was a lie because we aren't having any sex now and we are keeping our hands off each other, for the most part." Lulu said still laughing.

"I would be happy to remind you of how amazing I am in bed at any time. You just say the word." Dante offered heatedly as he stared down at her and grazed his hand along her bare stomach.

She grabbed his hand to stop his movements. "We need to focus on the mission." The sexual tension between them was at an all time high and she knew it. She just needed to hold out a couple more days before they would go back home and not be in such close proximity wearing little clothing.

Dante flopped on his back next to her. "You just let me know if you change your mind." This was torture being this close to her and not being able to have her. He hoped she would come around before the end of the trip so they could take advantage of this romantic setting.

That night at dinner they made sure to sit next to Len and Blair who seemed to really enjoy their company. Lulu suggested they all try out one of the speedboats tomorrow so she could continue working them for information. They spent quite a bit of time with Len and Blair over the new few days and on the last night at the final cocktail party, Len pulled Lulu into the library of the main house.

"Trixie, I think I might be able to help you get what you are looking for to wear at your wedding." Len offered in a low voice.

"Could you? I would be so happy. I have been trying to get something rare and gorgeous. It has to be rubies." Lulu gushed excitedly.

"Yes, you'll have to come to Dublin to make the exchange and it's not going to be cheap." Len warned.

"Money isn't a problem. Just make sure you take care of me." Lulu said. She was ecstatic. This was the break she needed to close this case.

"I'll call you next week to set it up. Let's keep this between us." Len said.

"Definitely. Thank you so much Len!" Lulu said as she hugged him warmly.

They returned to the party and Lulu smiled at Dante. He knew right away that she had gotten Len to offer up the gems.

"I'm proud of you." He said quietly into her ear and kissed her neck.

"Thank you." She said and she impulsively kissed him on the lips. "Let's get a drink. I finally feel like I can relax." They drank and had a great time at the party since they no longer had the pressure of trying to complete the mission.

Dante and Lulu were walking back from the cocktail party and both were a little buzzed. Lulu stopped to fix the strap on her shoe and once she stood back up Dante grasped her face and start kissing her voraciously. They stood there kissing for a long time as he wrapped her in his arms. He pulled back and they stared at each other, knowing they were at a crossroads.

"Take me to bed Dante." Lulu said as she leaned forward and kissed him again. He picked her up and carried her the last few steps to their room. Once inside he pressed her up against the door. She started pulling at his shirt to get it off and then reached for his pants. She pulled the zipper down and then reached into his boxers to pull out his cock. She gave it a few hard strokes before he pulled her hand away and pushed it over her head. "Leave it there." He said as he reached up under her dress and pulled down her panties. She stepped out of them and he ran his hand up her leg to her center. He pushed a finger into her folds to test her readiness. She was dripping wet and ready for him. "Dante please!"

He picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist as he slammed her into the wall and plunged into her. He held himself there for a moment while staring into her eyes. They both felt the electricity pass between them. She dug her heels into his ass, wanting him to thrust. He started fucking her hard and fast up against the wall as she moaned. It didn't take long before she was screaming in pleasure. Dante was sure the whole island could hear her and he didn't care. He just wanted her to come. He reached between them and fingered her clit, which sent her screaming over the edge. Her insides clamped down on him, squeezing his cock and it took everything he had not to come with her. She was collapsed against him, breathing heavy. He carried her over to the bed while still inside her sensitive folds and sat down. He reached behind her and unzipped her dress. She whipped it off over her head and he grabbed her breasts through her lace bra. He unhooked the front clasp and tossed the bra on the floor next to her dress. Lulu pushed him back on the bed and started moving over him, riding his cock. His hands were all over her body touching her breasts and then reaching around to squeeze her ass and encourage her to move faster. She started bouncing up and down on top of him as he snapped his hips up to meet every thrust. They were fucking frantically until Lulu came again and collapsed down on top of him. He let her breathe for a second and then flipped her over and started pounding into her. Their bodies came together with a wet smack over and over again until Dante finally exploded inside her. Both were breathing heavy as Dante lifted his head from where it was nestled in her neck and looked into her eyes. "I love you."

"I love you too." Lulu admitted.

Dante kissed her gently. "I was afraid I was never going to hear you say that again." Dante slowly pulled out of her and rolled onto his back. His pants were down around his ankles and he still had his shoes on. Lulu sat up and took off his shoes and then pulled his pants and underwear off, tossing them on the floor next to her dress. She kissed his bare knee, then his hip bone, then placed a soft kiss on his semi-hard cock, she moved her way up to kiss his stomach, then licked his nipple, then placed a wet kiss on his neck before finally kissing her way up his chin to his mouth. She settled in next to him and he turned them on their sides and tossed a leg over her so their bodies were intertwined.

"I wanted our first time back to be slow and romantic. I just kind of lost it there and I couldn't wait. I had to have you."

"I couldn't wait either. It has been so long and you have been taunting me all week." Lulu said with a grin.

"ME? You have been the one in those little bikinis to torture me." Dante said as he rubbed his hand down her back and squeezed her bottom.

"Dante, we're at the beach. The wardrobe was appropriate." Lulu giggled.

"I like this wardrobe even better." He said as he continued to caress her body.

"You know what we need to do since this is our last night here? Take a bath in that awesome outdoor bathtub under the stars." Lulu suggested.

"I like the way you think." He said and he kissed her before getting out of bed to fill the tub. She watched him walk away and admired his toned ass before getting up and going over to the mini fridge. There were small bottles of champagne in there that she had noticed earlier and she thought it would be the perfect time to crack one open. She grabbed two glasses and made her way outside to the tub. Dante lit a couple of candles and climbed in. He turned and reached for her hand to help her in and then he sat down and she sat between his legs. She leaned back onto him and looked up at the stars.

"It is truly magical here." Lulu said as she sipped her champagne.

"I didn't even know places like this existed. Who puts a bathtub and shower outside?" Dante said as he slowly ran his hands over her body under the water.

"A smart person." Lulu giggled.

They stayed in the bathtub until the water turned cold and then got out to dry each other off. They got back into bed and mad love again more slowly this time with Dante gliding in and out of Lulu as she writhed beneath him. They came together and fell asleep in a tangled heap.

The next morning Lulu woke up and felt an immediate sense of panic. She had slept with Dante last night. More than once and it was wonderful but now she felt fear rising up. This man had lied to her for months. Was she stupid to get involved with him again? Did she just fall prey to the magic of this island? She had to regain control of this situation. She wasn't ready to jump back into things full throttle with Dante. She had to make it clear that they weren't back together and that this was a special circumstance. Just then Dante woke up and started caressing her. She sat up in bed and covered herself with the sheet.

"Baby, are you okay?" Dante asked when she pulled away from him.

"I'm fine." Lulu said but he could see that she wasn't.

"Obviously you are not fine. What's wrong?" He asked as he sat up to look at her.

"Dante, just because we gave in to temptation here doesn't mean that everything is fixed and we are back together." Lulu blurted out.

"What are you saying?" Dante asked, confused by this news. He thought last night meant they were moving forward.

"I'm saying that I'm still unsure about us and I just wanted to be clear that we are not back together just because we had sex. This is a really romantic place and we got carried away." Lulu said trying to explain herself.

Dante looked crushed. "Do you regret what happened between us here?" He asked, not sure he was going to like the answer.

"No, I don't regret it. We had a good time and I do care about you very much. I just didn't want there to be any misunderstanding about where we stand when we get back home."

"Where do we stand?" Dante asked still looking devastated.

"The same place we were when we got here." Lulu tried to explain. This wasn't going well. She didn't want to hurt him but she had to protect her heart. He had broken it once before and she wasn't about to let it happen again. She hated the look of despair on his face though. "I'm not trying to hurt you Dante. I just don't want there to be expectations when we get home that everything is back to normal just because we gave in to the magic of this island.

"Last night I told you that I loved you and you said it back. Did you not mean that?" Dante asked.

Lulu tried to avoid the question. "I care about you very much."

"That's not an answer." Dante said as he got out of bed sadly and walked over to the shower. Lulu watched him as he put his head down and let the water rain over him. She wanted to make it better but she didn't know how. Her heart wouldn't let him back in yet. She got out of bed and walked out to the shower. She stepped in behind him and he tensed up as she hugged him around the waist. The water rained down on both of them and she placed a soft kiss in the middle of his muscular back. She could feel him relax a little in her embrace. She moved around to stand in front of him and she cupped his face in her hands. Even if she couldn't admit it out loud, he could see in her eyes that she loved him. She pulled him into a kiss while pressing her wet, naked body to his. His cock was hard in between them. She whispered "Please" into his mouth and he knew just what she meant. He backed her up against the smooth stone wall of the outdoor shower. In one smooth motion he lifted her up and impaled her on his cock as she wrapped her legs around him. She never took her lips off of his as he thrust into her over and over, hitting her in just the right spot. After a few minutes they climaxed together and as Lulu opened her eyes she saw him staring back at her intensely. When the moment passed, he pulled out of her and let her down. He grabbed the shampoo and washed her hair and then his own like they used to do in the shower together every morning. They didn't say too much as they finished up in the shower and then packed their bags to leave.

It was raining in Port Charles when they arrived home which fit their mood. Dante was quiet in the car home from the airport. Lulu had the driver take him home first. When they arrived at the loft Dante went to get out of the car.

Lulu wanted to say something but all she could come up with was "Thanks for your help."

He turned to Lulu and she could still see the pain in his eyes. "You're welcome." He grabbed her hand. "I'm not giving up on us. I love you Lulu." Before she could answer he was out of the car. Lulu arrived home to her empty apartment. It seemed cold and sterile after spending a week on the beautiful island. She was tired after the long flight so she took a shower and climbed into bed. She lay there in the darkness missing him already and they had only been apart for a couple of hours. Something was preventing her from letting him back in completely and she didn't know how to get past it. She felt guilty for having sex with him and then pulling back. She wasn't trying to toy with his emotions. She was just confused.

Across town, Dante was lying on his bed staring at the ceiling. He missed her already and they had only been apart for a few hours. They had gotten so close to moving forward together and then she pulled back. As much as he wanted to be upset with her for having sex with him and then pulling back, he couldn't be. He knew in his heart that he caused this by abusing her trust before. The fact that she was even speaking to him after all of the lies he told was a miracle. He wasn't going to give up on them. This week proved to him that she was still within reach. He just had to figure out how to really get her to trust him again.


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: Thanks for the great feedback! Please read and review :)**

**Chapter 10 – Lulu Goes to Ireland to Close the Case**

Lulu couldn't sit still on the plane to Dublin. She was nervous about doing this alone and upset over her fight with Dante. She thought about the encounter they had right before she left. He came over to her apartment to try and talk her out of going alone.

_Lulu opened the door to find Dante nervously waiting on the other side._

"_Hey, come in. I'm just getting ready to leave." Lulu said as she stepped aside to let him pass._

"_I have been thinking about this since you told me about it. I really want to go with you." Dante said._

"_I already told you that I'm doing this alone. This is my job Dante, not yours." Lulu said exasperated._

"_I don't care. I don't want you going by yourself. These people are dangerous no matter how much fun we had with them on that island. They won't hesitate to kill you if they think you betrayed them." Dante tried to reason with her._

"_I know that. I'm not stupid. I have been trained for this and I will have back-up nearby. There is no reason for you to be there." Lulu did not understand why Dante could not just let it be._

"_I should be there because they know me and I can go right into the room with you. That way if anything goes down, I'm right there to protect you." Dante insisted._

"_Dante, I said no. I need to do this alone." Lulu was getting really frustrated. "Just let it go, I'm going to be late." She went to grab her overnight bag._

_Dante went up and grabbed her arms and shook her to make her look at him. "What if something happens to you? Where does that leave me? This is dangerous. It isn't a game and this is your life we are talking about. I can't lose you." He said with his face inches from hers._

_Lulu shook herself free. "LET GO OF ME! You don't think I know this isn't a game? Why do you insist on treating me like some helpless idiot? I was chosen to do this job without your help and you involved yourself. Now I have to go before I miss my plane and I'm not leaving you here alone in my apartment." Lulu picked up her bag and purse and then marched over to the door and waited for Dante to exit. She locked up and they rode down in the elevator in silence. They exited the building and Lulu went to get in the town car that was waiting for her._

"_Lulu!" Dante said as she went to open the door. She turned around to look at him and waited. "I'm sorry. Please just be careful and call me to let me know you are okay? I know you don't owe me anything and you aren't obligated to check in but I'm going to worry every minute you are gone."_

_Lulu didn't answer right away. "Please?" Dante asked, looking deep into her eyes._

"_I'll call you when the mission is over." She acquiesced. _

_Dante stepped forward and hugged her tightly. "I love you." He whispered in her ear. He pulled back and she kissed him on the cheek quickly before getting into the car. He watched the car take her away and hoped she would be okay._

She knew he was only doing it because he cared but he had to let her do this on her own. She still felt badly for fighting with him when he was only trying to help and wanted her to be safe. She would call him after the mission was complete and let him know she was okay. Maybe they could go out to dinner and talk when she got back. For now she had to focus on the task at hand so she could end this once and for all. She was due to meet her contact at a pub outside Dublin with the rest of the money. He would have the rubies. Once Lulu had them in hand, her back up would move in and make the arrests. The tricky part would be getting out of the way when the chaos ensued.

Lulu arrived at the meeting place and entered the building carrying her large handbag full of cash. She saw Len waiting for her at the bar and she went over to greet him.

"So good to see you again!" Lulu said as she kissed both of his cheeks.

"Trixie, so glad you could make it. Shall we go out back and handle our business? Then we can have a drink." Len offered.

"Great!" Lulu said and she followed him through a door beside the bar. She was surprised to find three other men in the back room waiting for them but she kept her cool. She handed over the bag full of cash and one of the guys counted it. Then Len got out the bag of rubies and took them out for Lulu to see.

"They are gorgeous! Perfect for my wedding day!" Lulu gushed.

That was the cue for the back up to move in. They burst into the room to make the arrests and the thieves started shooting. One of them grabbed Lulu and held a gun to her head. Remembering her training, Lulu tried to remain calm and stopped struggling for a minute to make him think he had won. In the chaos none of the other agents noticed she was taken hostage yet. After a minute Lulu elbowed him in the stomach and when he doubled over she elbowed his head, knocking him to the ground.

Lulu made her way towards the exit and felt a searing pain in her shoulder. She knew immediately that she had been shot. She kept running until she was out of the building. Liam rushed forward and grabbed her to bring her into a van that sped off to take her to the hospital. She could feel herself losing consciousness on the way there. Liam was trying to keep her talking but she couldn't focus on what he was saying.

She managed to find her voice. "Tell Dante I'm okay." She whispered before she finally passed out.

While Lulu was in surgery, her phone rang and Liam answered it.

"Liam? Why are you answering Lulu's phone? Where is she? Is she okay?" Dante demanded.

"Dante, try to remain calm. Lulu completed the mission but got shot in the arm when the arrest was being made. She is in surgery right now to take the bullet out but she should be just fine." Liam tried to assure him.

Dante felt like he couldn't breathe. "You were supposed to make sure she was safe!" Dante shouted into the phone. "Where is she? What hospital?"

Liam named the hospital but then tried to discourage Dante from coming. "She will be out of surgery in a couple of hours and will probably only need to spend a day or two in the hospital before she can go home. It isn't necessary for you to come."

"You listen to me very carefully. This is the woman that I love and she has been shot. I am going to be on the next plane and there is nothing you or anyone else can do to stop me from getting to her." Dante hung up the phone and ran out of his apartment.

A few hours later, Lulu groggily woke up from the anesthesia and found Liam sitting in the chair by her bed.

"Hey!" He said cheerily. "Congratulations Lulu! You did it! Your dad is off the hook and we got almost all of the players on our list."

Lulu smiled. "I did it." She looked down at her arm. "Looks like I didn't make it out unscathed though."

"You got shot in the arm. They got the bullet out and you should only have a small scar. They said you can go home in a couple of days as long as you don't develop any infections." Liam explained.

"Do you know where my phone is? I should call Dante. I told him I would call him when the mission is over so he is probably worried." Lulu said as she looked for her phone.

Liam got up to get her phone from her bag of belongings. "Yes, he was worried. He called and I answered your phone."

"Oh no. Did you tell him I got shot?" Lulu knew Dante was going to be upset.

"I was honest with him. He was very upset and insisted I tell him where you were. I'm pretty sure he's on his way here right now." Liam explained.

"I'm fine, he doesn't have to come here." Lulu felt badly that he was coming all the way here.

"I don't think anything could have stopped him. Now that you are awake and I know you are okay, I have to go get all of the paperwork finished on these arrests. Will you be okay here by yourself?" Liam said as he stood up to go.

"Sure, I'll be fine." She said. She didn't really want to be by herself in this strange hospital but she wouldn't tell him that.

"Great, congratulations on finishing the job. I'm confident we are going to have plenty of assignments for you in the future should you want to continue. We'll make arrangements for you to get home as soon as you are released." Liam said and then he left. She tried to call Dante's phone but it went straight to voice mail. She wondered if he was really coming all the way here. If she was being honest with herself she would be happy to see him if he did show up. She was a little freaked out about being shot and a familiar face would be a welcome comfort. Especially his familiar face. It occurred to her that he was the only person she wanted to see right at this moment. She drifted off to sleep again hoping she would be able to get in touch with him when she woke up.

Dante arrived at the hospital and ran to the front desk. "Lulu Spencer's room please?"

"What is your name sir?" The receptionist asked. This particular patient had a list of approved visitors to prevent any retaliation from the organization she helped destroy.

"Dante Falconeri. Please just tell me where she is!" Dante did not have time for this. His plane had circled the Dublin airport for almost an hour waiting for their turn to land.

The woman checked the list and found his name added to the bottom by the man that brought her in. "You are on the list. Her room number is 1702."

"Thank you!" Dante said as he was already on his way to the elevators.

Lulu woke up with a start and was disappointed to see she was still alone. She tried to call Dante again but his phone went right to voice mail. She sighed. All she wanted was to hear his voice. Just then Dante rushed into the room completely frazzled and out of breath. She burst into tears as soon as she saw him.

"You came." She said smiling at him through her tears.

He rushed forward and sat in the chair next to her bed grasping her hand. "Of course I came. Are you okay? He told me you were shot. Does it hurt? Did they give you something for the pain? Why are you crying?"

"Dante, I'm okay. I got shot in the arm and they did surgery to get the bullet out. I can go home in a couple of days as long as there is no infection. I'm crying because I'm happy to see you."

"You are?" He asked, surprised. He thought she would be upset after the fight they had before she left.

"I am. I'm sorry we fought before I left. I know you were just trying to protect me because you care. I realized when I woke up here in this hospital that your face was the only one that I wanted to see." Lulu confessed.

"It was?" Dante asked hopefully as he brushed the tears off of her cheeks with his thumbs.

Lulu nodded. "I love you."

Now it was Dante's turn to get emotional as his eyes filled with tears and relief filled his heart. "I love you too. So much." He said as he cupped her faced in his hands and leaned forward to kiss her softly. He pulled back and rested his forehead against hers. "You can't get shot again. I don't think I breathed from the time I heard until I finally saw you were okay for myself."

"I can't make any promises but I certainly don't plan on it." She said as she kissed him again. She carefully scooted over to make room for him in the small hospital bed. "Will you cuddle with me?" She asked.

"I would love to." Dante said as he kicked off his shoes and climbed into bed with her. She settled into the crook of his arm as he kissed the top of her head. "So what does this all mean for us Lulu?"

"I don't know what the future holds for us but I do know that I love you and I want to try again. I know that you are a good man and that you made some mistakes but that you love me. I want to give us another chance." Lulu said. "I want us to try and see what happens." She tilted her face up to look at Dante and he was looking down at her with a hopeful, happy look on his face.

He leaned down to kiss her softly. "I love you and I'm going to prove to you that giving us another chance was the only choice to make."

Lulu rested her head back on his chest. "I'm really glad you're here."

"When your arm is better we are going on vacation." Dante declared.

"Oh yeah?" Lulu asked

"Yes. I want to be totally alone with you. No work. No interruptions. No danger. Just us."

"That sounds nice." Lulu said as she yawned.

"Get some rest." Dante said as he rubbed her waist.

"I love you." Lulu said and she snuggled closer.

"I love you too." Dante said as she drifted off to sleep. He couldn't believe she had finally let him back in. He was incredibly lucky that she gave him another chance and he wasn't going to screw it up. He was going to find them a remote spot to vacation just the two of them so they could really reconnect. It would be like the island but without the espionage and danger.

Two days later they were back in Port Charles. Dante stayed by her side the whole time she was in the hospital and now he was helping her into her apartment so she could continue her recovery. Lulu couldn't wait to take a real shower and wash the hospital away. She was exhausted from the trip and emotionally spent.

"I'm going to shower." She said as she headed towards the bathroom off the master bedroom.

"Do you need help?" Dante asked as he followed her.

"No, thanks." Lulu said. She was sure she could at least bathe herself.

"Okay, I'm going to run over to my apartment and just grab some clothes and stuff so I can stay with you for the next couple of days while you recover." Dante said. "Are you sure you don't want my help with your shower? It might be hard to do with one arm."

"No, I can do it. You go ahead and get your stuff. I'm glad you will be staying with me for a few days. I like having you around." Lulu said as she tilted her face up to kiss him.

"I'll be back in 15-20 minutes." Dante said as he closed the door behind him.

Lulu carefully undressed which took a lot of effort with her arm mostly out of commission. Once she finally got all of her clothes off, she opened the door to her large shower and stepped inside. She was trying to scrub shampoo in her hair with one hand when she realized she couldn't actually bathe herself with the injury. Exhaustion and the emotions of the last few days caught up with her and she slid down the wall of the shower and started sobbing in the corner. Dante came back into the apartment expecting Lulu to be done with her shower and settled into bed. He went into the bedroom and heard her wimpering over the running water. He burst in to see what was wrong.

"Baby? What is it? Did you fall? Are you hurt?" He said as he stepped in the shower with all of his clothes on to kneel next to her on the tile floor.

"I can't wash my hair." She cried. "You're wearing clothes in the shower." She looked at him confused.

"I thought you were hurt so I didn't want to take time and get undressed." He smiled at her.

"I'm sorry. I'm just exhausted and I can't do anything for myself." She cried.

"I'm here to help you." He said as he helped her up off of the shower floor. He quickly stripped off his wet clothes and tossed them outside the shower. He lovingly washed her hair and body before quickly washing himself and then rinsed them both off before turning off the water.

He wrapped her in a towel and brought her into the bedroom. He helped her into some underwear and a nightgown. "I'm sorry I had a little meltdown." She said as he was carefully pulling the strap of the nightgown over her injured arm. "You're really wonderful."

"I love you. This is what people do for their loved ones." He shrugged. He towel dried and combed her hair so it wouldn't get tangled. He helped her into bed and gave her one of her pain pills and some water. He put on some underwear and then hung up his wet clothes in her bathroom to dry. When he was finished, he shut off all of the lights and locked up the apartment for the night. Lulu watched him do all of this as he came in and out of the bedroom and felt an overwhelming sense of love for him. He came through for her when it counted.

"What?" Dante asked as he smiled at her when he caught her staring as he shut off the overhead lights in the room.

"I just love you very much. Plus, I like watching you walk around my apartment in your underwear." She said as he slid into bed. She settled into the crook of his arm with her head resting on his chest. "I'm really glad you're here."

"I wouldn't be anywhere else." Dante said and he kissed her on the top of the head. "I planned us a vacation."

"You did? Where? When did you even have time to do that?" She asked.

"You slept a lot in the hospital so I made some calls. I called in a few favors and got us a beach house in Hawaii for two whole weeks!" Dante was so excited.

"No way! How did you manage that?" Lulu couldn't believe it.

"Let's just say some old buddies owed me and I collected." Dante said mysteriously.

"It will be just like our last trip only without the secret spy stuff." Lulu laughed.

"Yes and we will be totally alone. I'm not allowing any interruptions whatsoever." Dante declared.

"And what will we be doing with all of this uninterrupted time?" Lulu asked even though she knew the answer.

"We are going to reconnect and make up for those months we missed together. You are going to wear all of those tiny bikinis and I am not going to have to take any cold showers." Dante said happily. "Your doctor said you would be okay to go in a couple of weeks and I talked to Liam. He said you can't go back on active duty for two months after being shot so that gives us plenty of time for the vacation. I'm still on forced vacation from the PCPD for a few more weeks."

"Looks like you have it all figured out." Lulu said.

"Is that okay? Should I have talked to you first?" Dante asked, suddenly worried that he should have checked with her before planning anything.

"Dante, it's wonderful. I can't wait to go." Lulu assured him. "You thought of everything."

Dante sighed in relief. "You should get some rest."

"Thanks for taking care of me." Lulu said as she snuggled in a little closer.

"Thanks for letting me. I love you."

"I love you too." Lulu drifted off into a peaceful sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: Thank you all again for the kind comments. This chapter is for mature audiences only. Please read and review!**

**Chapter 11 – Love Remains the Same**

Lulu had never been more excited for a vacation in her whole life. She and Dante were going to be alone in a secluded rental house on the beach in Hawaii. She wasn't sure how he pulled it off but she was very glad he did. She was finally recovered from her gunshot wound and could use her arm again. She had a small scar but it would fade over time to be barely noticeable. The day before the vacation she went to the spa and had the works done including a full bikini wax. She also went shopping for lingerie and bought a ton of stuff she knew Dante would love. He had taken really good care of her while she recovered and he definitely deserved a reward. They hadn't made love since the island and she couldn't wait to get him naked. Her injury, all of the pain medication she was on plus interruptions from well meaning friends and family made it impossible for them to have sex but now that she was better they were going to make up for lost time.

After a long flight, Dante and Lulu landed at Honolulu airport in the afternoon. They were tired from the traveling and couldn't wait to get to the beach house and relax. Dante had to call in some hefty favors to finagle this house at a price he could afford but it was worth it to have Lulu to himself for two weeks at the beach. They picked up a rental car and stopped at a small market for groceries before heading to the North Shore where the house was located. It was on a remote stretch of beach with no neighbors nearby on either side. They pulled up to a gate and Dante punched in the code. The gates slid open allowing them to drive in. Lulu was in complete awe. The house was huge with walls of glass windows and a gorgeous pool with plenty of privacy. They quickly unpacked the car and went to check out the rest of the house. It had four bedrooms and five baths, a movie screening room and a giant kitchen with granite countertops and stainless steel appliances. The master suite had a huge bathroom with a Jacuzzi tub and separate shower with rain heads. The king size bed had lush bedding that looked like it would be heaven to sleep in. Sliding doors lead out to the pool area, which was surrounded by tall hedges for maximum privacy. There was a gate to go out to get to the beach, which was deserted. Dante put the groceries away while Lulu unpacked their suitcases. He came into the bedroom after he was finished and sat on the bed. She had changed into her bathing suit. It was a hot pink string bikini that showed off her incredible body.

"I can't believe we get two whole weeks to ourselves." Dante said.

"What ever will we do with two whole weeks alone?" Lulu asked with a grin as she handed him his swim trunks.

"You know exactly what we are going to do." Dante said while he unbuttoned his shirt.

"What's that?" Lulu said, knowing exactly what he was going to say.

"We are going to have sex and lots of it. We are going to swim naked in that pool and then have more sex. We are going to watch movies and make great dinners in that amazing kitchen and then have more sex. Are you sensing a pattern here?" Dante asked as he tossed his shirt to the ground and went for his pants.

"First we are going to swim." Lulu said as she made her way over to the sliding doors and opened them to push them into the wall allowing a warm breeze into the room. "Then we are going to take separate showers and have a nice dinner."

"Are you sure about that?" Dante asked as he slid his pants down. She could see the bulge in his underwear and she licked her lips. She had wanted to build up to them making love tonight after she put on the sexy lingerie she brought with her but Dante's body was seriously testing her willpower. "You aren't a little tired from the long trip? Maybe a nap would be nice?" He asked as he hooked his fingers into his briefs and slid them down. When he stood up his already hard cock jutted out in front of him and he wrapped his hand around it to stroke it slowly.

"Maybe I am a little tired." Lulu said, knowing she lost this one. She couldn't resist him standing there naked. She reached up and untied the bikini top.

Dante pulled back the covers and climbed into bed. He patted the bed beside him for her to join him. She walked over, climbed into the huge King size bed and crawled over to him seductively. She crawled right up between his spread legs and licked the tip of his penis. He groaned loudly and tossed his head back. "I have missed the way you taste." She said before holding his hard cock in place and swirling her tongue around the tip again.

"When we were apart, I would jerk myself off and think about your mouth on me." Dante said as he watched her.

"You would touch yourself and think about me?" She got up on her knees and straddled him, not sitting down.

"Every time." His hands went to the string ties on her bikini bottom. He rid her of it in seconds. He gazed at her naked body kneeling over him. She was completely hairless between her legs. "When did this happen?" He asked.

"I got a full wax right before we left. Do you like it?" She asked.

"I love it." He said as he reached out to run his finger along her smooth folds. "Did you ever touch yourself think about me?"

"All of the time. That week in the Caribbean was torture. Until the end of course." She admitted.

"How so?" He asked, already knowing the answer.

"You were always walking around naked to tease me. It took everything I had not to jump your bones until I couldn't take anymore and we made love on the last night. I plan on showing no such restraint now." She said and tossed her head back as Dante stroked her erotically. Suddenly he flipped them over so she was on her back.

"I can't wait anymore." He said as he spread her legs and knelt between them, teasing her folds with his cock. He watched her body writhe as he stimulated her.

"I need you inside now." Lulu begged. He brought his body down over hers and slid his cock to her entrance. He put just the tip inside as he looked into her eyes.

"I love you." He said as he stared at her intently.

"I love you." She said and she pushed her hips to slide herself onto his cock. They both gasped at the connection when he was all the way in. Dante kissed her voraciously before he started to slowly thrust in and out. Lulu brought her legs up and wrapped them around his waist so he could go deeper. Her heels dug into his ass, spurring him on. His face was in the crook of her neck. She bit his earlobe gently and whispered in his ear. "Harder. Fuck me hard."

This was all Dante needed and he started pounding into her. Their chests were pressed together tightly as he snapped his hips against hers. She cried out with each thrust until she was screaming his name as she held onto him. He knew he wasn't going to last much longer.

"Come with me baby." He said huskily into her ear. She went over the edge at that moment, her inside walls clamping down on him tightly as her legs squeezed around him. A few thrusts later and he let go inside of her, shuddering before he collapsed over her. He was out of breath and still moving his hips slightly when he picked up his face from the crook of her neck to kiss her. "I missed you so much."

"I missed you too." She said as she cupped his face and kissed him again. They kissed passionately with their tongues dueling for dominance while still pressed tightly together.

Finally Dante sat up and looked down as he slowly pulled out of her. "That was just the appetizer to take the edge off."

"Oh yeah?" Lulu asked as she lay there in completely bliss.

"Yes m'am. I plan on spending the next two weeks showing you just how much I love you." He said as he trailed a finger across her lower abdomen. "I'm glad we don't have any neighbors nearby because we can be as loud as we want. We have a lot of time to make up for."

"Yes, we do." Lulu said as she sat up and kissed him. "Let's go take a swim to cool off before dinner." She found her bathing suit bottom mixed up in the sheets and tied it on and then set about looking for her top.

"You don't need the suit you know. It's just us here." Dante said as he watched her tie on her bikini top.

"I'm not an exhibitionist like you are. Besides, I like to leave something to the imagination so you can discover it for yourself." She said as she walked out of the bedroom to the pool area.

Dante followed her without bothering to put on his suit. "I'll have you walking around naked in no time." He had no plans to wear many clothes during this trip unless they were out in public.

"We'll see." Lulu said before she jumped into the pool. It was mid afternoon and the sun was high in the sky.

He jumped in after her and swam to where she surfaced. He trapped her against the edge of the pool and kissed her, thrusting his tongue in her mouth. She wrapped her arms around him and pressed herself against him.

"I love this vacation already." She said as she leaned in to kiss him some more. His kisses always made her weak in the knees. They swam around for a little while before they got out to lay on the lounge chairs. Dante was still stark naked.

"Babe, you should put some sunscreen on if you are going to lay out here like that. A certain part of you that I love so much is not used to the sun and could burn easily." Lulu warned.

"That would put a damper on the vacation." Dante said. He went into the room to get the sunscreen. He brought it out and handed it to her. "Will you put it on for me? I wouldn't want to miss any spots."

"Sure, turn around, I'll do your back first." She said as she squirted the sunscreen into her hand. She rubbed it into his shoulders and back and down to his butt, making sure to spend extra time rubbing it into his cheeks and then she rubbed more into the backs of his legs. She slapped his ass. "Turn back around." She said as she squirted more into her hands. She did his face first gently rubbing it in with her thumbs and then down his neck to his chest. She gently rubbed his stomach as she saw his cock was already coming alive again. She avoided his groin and rubbed sunscreen down his legs. Then she put another healthy dose of sunscreen into her hand and rubbed his hip bones and into the dark mass of hair at the base of his penis. Then she slid her hands onto his cock and rubbed up and down until he was coated with sunscreen. She reached down to coat his balls and fondled them gently. "You should be all set now." She said as she wiped her hands on a towel.

"What about you?" He asked as he grabbed for the bottle.

"I put sunscreen on before we had sex when I put my suit on the first time. I'm good." She smiled at him. He settled on to the lounge chair with his cock still standing at attention. He put his hands behind his head and stretched out as she watched him. God he was hot and he was all hers. "How can you just be out here all naked like that?"

"Baby, there is nobody around but you and you have seen it all up close and personal. Now is the time for us to run around naked, something we could never do at home."

"I suppose you have a point there." Lulu said as she untied her top and took it off.

"Aren't you going to take off the bottom?" Dante asked as he leered at her.

"One step at a time." She said as she relaxed in her chair. The sun did feel really good on her exposed breasts. "Have I told you how wonderful you are today? This vacation is amazing already." Lulu said as she enjoyed the sun.

"It would be even more amazing if you got rid of that bikini bottom." Dante said as he stared at her body.

Lulu opened her eyes and looked him. She was flushed from the heat she saw staring back at her. She got up from her chair and straddled his. She leaned down and softly kissed his mouth. "There is nobody around." She said as she rubbed her bathing suit clad center against him. He went to take his hands from behind his head but she stopped him. "No, leave them there."

"I want to touch you." He complained.

"You can touch me later. Right now it's about me touching you." She said as she continued to rub herself against him. He did what she asked and left his hands behind his head. He watched her breasts sway as she rubbed herself against him. "I would blow you right now but I don't like the taste of sunscreen." She said as she stood up with her legs on either side of the lounge chair.

"You're the one who made me put on the sunscreen!" Dante whined.

Lulu untied the sides of her bikini bottom and tossed it aside so she was standing over him naked. "Relax. I promise to suck you off at least once a day while we are here. Just not when you have sunscreen on your cock."

Dante grinned at her. "Really? You'll do that once a day?"

"Yes I will. I love sucking you off. For now though you will have to settle for me riding you until you come." Lulu said as she put her knees back on the lounge chair.

"I would hardly call that settling." Dante said and he groaned when she rubbed the wet lips of her center against his cock. She reached between them and placed his cock at her entrance before settling down over him until he was balls deep. She tossed her head back and moaned at the feeling of fullness. Not being able to grab her hips or squeeze her breasts was a delicious kind of torture. She started sliding back and forth over him grinding herself against his cock.

"There is nothing better in this whole world than feeling you deep inside of me." She panted. "I love your cock babe. I missed it so much when we were apart. I would touch myself and think about fucking you."

His hips moved beneath hers as he struggled to keep his hands behind his head. "Baby I want to touch you." He grunted. She leaned forward and put her hands on the undersides of his arms holding him in place. She pressed her lips against his and thrust her tongue in his mouth.

"Let me fuck you." She said as her hips started moving faster. "Let me make you come inside me." She leaned back so he could watch his cock sliding in and out of her. She reached down to her clit and started fingering herself as he watched. She bounced up and down on top of him. "Oh yeah." She moaned over and over, not caring how loud she was. "Come inside me!" She shouted as she slammed herself down on him over and over. He came a few thrusts later, his body growing rigid beneath her as he shot his load. The feeling of him twitching deep inside of her sent her over the edge and she screamed his name one last time before collapsing against his chest. He finally took his hands from behind his head and wrapped his arms around her holding her close as he rubbed her ass. His cock was still inside her and twitched every once in awhile.

"You are fucking amazing." He said into her ear.

"I have never had sex outside in broad daylight before." She mumbled into his neck.

"Believe me, that won't be the last time." He said. "That was so hot."

"Let's go shower and then take a nap before we make dinner." Lulu suggested. She climbed off of him allowing his cock to slide out of her with a wet plop.

"Good idea." He said as he took her hand and let her lead him through the bedroom into the bathroom. They took turns soaping each other up in the shower and then got out and dried each other off. Neither bothered to put on underwear and just climbed into bed, leaving the doors to the pool open for the breeze. It was warm enough where they didn't even need a sheet or blanket.

They lay on their sides facing each other as Dante ran his hand up and down her body. "We are only half a day into this vacation and it is already the best one I have ever been on. I feel so lucky to be here with you." He said.

"I'm having the best time too. What's not to like? I get to be here all alone with you." She said as she kissed him softly on the lips.

"This is only the beginning. We have two whole weeks to reconnect and enjoy each other." He said as he ran his hand around her thigh to squeeze her ass.

"I really missed this between us. We had such a physical connection before everything happened. I'm happy to see we still have it."

"If anything, I think it's better than before. I could never get enough of you but this time apart has made me appreciate that connection we have sexually more than ever. It isn't just sex. It is something so much more."

She looked down between them and could see his cock was hardening again. "You are seriously ready to go again?" She asked incredulously.

"Baby, when it comes to you, I'm always ready to go." He said as he pushed her onto her back. He took a breast in his mouth and sucked on it. "Think you can handle one more round before we nap?" He asked before moving his mouth over to the other breast.

"I can if you can." She said as she writhed beneath him, running her fingers through his damp hair. He kissed his way down her stomach and swirled his tongue in her belly button. She spread her legs and he gazed between them before kissing and sucking the insides of her thighs. "I love the new look down here." He said before he softly kissed her outer lips. He spread her open and blew lightly on her clit as she tossed her head back into the pillow and cried out. Finally he stuck his tongue out and licked her up and down before sticking his tongue inside her. He attached his mouth to her clit and suckled while he pushed two fingers in and out of her. She was crying out and moaning while she put her hands on his head to push his face into her. He swirled his tongue on her clit and her body tensed as she came with a scream. He kept licking and sucking her until she stopped shuddering and he could feel her relax. He kissed the insides of her thighs softly and sat up. His mouth and chin glistened with her juices.

"Wow." Was all Lulu could come up with as she tried to catch her breath. He stroked his cock roughly as he looked her over.

"Doing that to you turns me on so much." He said as he stroked.

Lulu sat up and scooted forward, putting her legs over his so they were face to face sitting on the bed and she leaned forward so their faces were inches apart. "Show me how much." Lulu said as she licked up his chin and then thrust her tongue in his mouth. She could feel his hard cock resting at her center so she reached down between them and rubbed it along her lips. He grabbed her ass and pulled her forward so she was more in his lap and she put him at her entrance and thrust herself onto him. She was still very sensitive from her orgasm moments ago and she cried out. They slowly moved together for a long time with her in his lap as they kissed. He got up on his knees while still inside her and leaned her back on the bed. He put his hands under her thighs and pushed her legs up, changing the angle to enter her more deeply. The way he was thrusting hit her in just the right spot and she came again with her insides tightening around him. He kept going at a slow steady pace and it was almost too much for her to handle. They were both glistening with sweat and panting heavily. Dante finally started moving faster and harder on the way to his release. He grunted as he came hard and deep inside her. He let go of her legs and collapsed on top of her. They fell asleep in a tangled mass of limbs, both completely satisfied and exhausted.

A couple of hours later, Dante woke up feeling refreshed and better than he had in months. The cloud of depression that had settled over him finally lifted. He had the love of his life back in his arms and back in his bed. He wasn't going to screw it up this time. Lulu was on her stomach cuddled up next to him still asleep. He watched her peaceful face as she slept and his heart squeezed. There was a deep, dark time not long ago when he feared he may never get to watch her sleep like this again. That he would never get to make love to her or tell her how much he loved her. Now that he knew what it felt like to be without her, he wanted to make sure it never happened again. There wasn't a doubt in his mind that Lulu was the one. He would spend every day of their lives proving that to her. Lulu started to stir next to him. He brushed her hair back and kissed her forehead. She picked her head up and leaned on her elbows. "Mmmmm, that was a great nap." She said as she leaned in and gave him a soft kiss.

"I want you to move in with me." Dante blurted out. Once realized what he said he looked panic stricken. "Crap, I didn't mean for it to just come out like that. I mean, I want you to move in with me and for us to get married someday. I just wanted to ask you the right way and not dump it on you as soon as you woke up. I'm just so happy to have you back and I want to make it official and I want to wake up like this with you every day."

Lulu sat up on her knees and looked down at him. She tilted her head to study him. She didn't respond right away which made Dante panic even more. "Lulu please say something."

Lulu took a deep breath. "Don't you think it's a little soon to be talking about moving in together? We just got back together."

"I know that you are the one for me. I had a glimpse of what life would be like without you and I can't go back to that. I don't want to spend another night apart." Dante said earnestly. Lulu started to cry which made Dante panic even more. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you. I can't get anything right."

"Dante no, it's not you. I'm just scared. My heart wants me to say yes but my head keeps reminding me of everything that happened. I don't want to keep holding on to the past but it is really hard to completely just let it go." She cried as she covered her face with her hands. "I feel so stupid. Here I have this amazing man that wants to live with me and I'm crying like an idiot."

Dante sat up and took Lulu's hands away from her face. "Baby, look at me." She lifted her tear stained face up to meet his gaze. "You have nothing to feel stupid about. I hurt you and you have every right to feel however you feel about that. I'm just grateful you gave me another chance. I shouldn't try to rush you into anything you don't feel ready for just because it's what I want. I love you and I will wait forever if I have to."

"I love you too and I do want to live with you and get married someday. It is what I want. I'm just not quite there yet. I promise you won't have to wait forever." Lulu said.

"So you are saying yes just not immediately?" Dante asked hopefully.

"Yes, I'm saying yes that these are things I want with you in the future when we have had more of a chance to heal."

"I'll take that!" Dante said as he leaned forward to wrap her in his arms. He kissed her and then got out bed and walked over to his bag. "I got you something. Before you panic, it is not an engagement ring, it is a promise ring." He said as he took a velvet box out of his bag and walked back to the bed.

"A promise ring?" Lulu asked.

Dante opened the box to show her a beautiful ring made up of a silver and diamond band twisted together. "Yes, it's a promise that means I'm in this for the long haul. It's a promise of a future together. It's a promise that someday, when you are ready, I'm going to get down on one knee and ask you to be my wife."

"It's beautiful." She said as fresh tears ran down her cheeks. "I would be honored to wear that ring as a promise of our future together." She said. Dante picked up her right hand and slid the ring on her ring finger. It fit perfectly. She grabbed his face and kissed him and then rested her forehead against his. "I love you."

"I love you too. I'm so happy." Dante said as he kissed her tears away.


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note: Thank you again for the kind feedback on this story. Please read and review!**

**Chapter 12 – Where Do We Go From Here?**

A week into their Hawaiian vacation Dante and Lulu were completely relaxed and happy. They spent their days making love, swimming, sunning and eating. Every minute of it was complete and total bliss. They had yet to leave the compound except to go to the beach right out front and they hadn't spoken to another person for the entire week. After their latest round of love making on a lounge chair out by the pool, Dante was collapsed on top of her.

"Babe, should we go see the rest of the island?" She asked as she ran her hand down his back and squeezed his toned ass.

"We can if you want to. I'm perfectly happy here." He said and he kissed her neck.

"Well me too of course but I feel like we should see Hawaii since we don't know when we'll be back." Lulu insisted.

"Okay, let's take a drive around the island." Dante said as he kissed her one more time and pulled out as he stood up from the lounge chair. He took a moment to look over her nude body before he reached for her hand and helped her up. "First we shower." He said as he pulled her into their bedroom and into the bathroom.

Dante got hard again when they showered and he took her against the wall. She was amazed with his stamina and the way he could get hard again so soon after he came. They had been hot and heavy before all the bad stuff happened but that was nothing in comparison with this.

"That should tide us over for a couple of hours while we sightsee." Dante joked as he pulled out of her and let her down.

Lulu laughed as she tried to stand on her wobbly legs. They scrubbed up and rinsed off before getting out to dress. Lulu wore a hot pink bikini suitable for a public beach under a cute, white sundress and Dante wore board shorts and a t-shirt. Lulu packed them a beach bag with towels and sunscreen. They climbed in the rental car and pulled out of the driveway as the huge gate closed behind them. Lulu looked at a map on her phone and directed Dante to the main road that went around the whole island.

"It's so pretty here." Lulu said as they drove by white sand beaches and palm trees. Their first stop was of the Dole Pineapple Plantation where they walked through the giant botanical maze. Then they drove to Waikiki where all of the big hotels and shops were located. They parked and went down to the beach to take a surf lesson. Both took to the sport immediately and were able to stand up and catch small waves as they cheered each other on. They shopped around and had shave ice before watching the sunset on the patio at Duke's while drinking fruity cocktails. Dante sat with his arm around Lulu and she put her head on his shoulder as they enjoyed the moment. They got in the car to drive back to their rental house and stopped at a supermarket to stock up on supplies again.

"I had a great day with you but I can't wait to get back to our little private oasis." Lulu said as she ran her hand up his leg. Dante pressed the gas a little harder wanting to get back to their place as soon as possible. "If we don't get there soon, I may have to help myself." She said as she slid her other hand under her dress. She took off her bikini bottom and tossed it in the back.

"You are torturing me here baby." Dante said and she could see he was aroused. They arrived back at the house as soon as Dante put the car in park she untied his board shorts to let his cock out. She unbuckled his seat belt. "Lean your seat back." Lulu said as she hiked her dress up with one hand and stroked him with the other. He did as he was told and she climbed on top of him, straddling him in his seat. She slid down onto his cock and moaned. Dante reached into her sundress and bathing suit top to palm a breast as she rode him. His other hand slid up under her dress to finger her clit where they were joined. The car rocked as she slammed down on him over and over their mouths joined in a hot, wet kiss the entire time. He came first and the feeling of him twitching inside her sent her over the edge. They were both out of breath and sweaty. Lulu reached over him into the backseat and grabbed her bikini bottom. Then she opened the car door and slid off of him. "Sorry baby, I couldn't wait until we got in the house."

"I'm not complaining." He grinned as he got out of the car and tucked himself back in. They brought the groceries in the house and put them away.

As Lulu was putting the last few things in the cabinet, Dante came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Let's take a swim and cool off." He said in her ear before kissing her neck. It was a warm night as they entered the pool area and stripped before jumping in. Lulu floated on her back and Dante watched in awe of her beauty. After they swam for a while, Dante was getting hungry. "Are you hungry? I'll make dinner." He offered.

"What are we having?" Lulu asked as she climbed out of the pool and grabbed a towel.

"I got some steaks at that supermarket so I thought I could grill those up with some vegetables." He said as wrapped a towel around his waist and followed her into the house. They showered together first and put clothes on. Since Dante was going to be near an open flame he thought it best not to cook naked.

"I can make a salad and set the table." Lulu offered. There was a deck off the kitchen with a grill and seating area. They arrived in the kitchen and got to work. Dante coated the steaks in garlic and olive oil for flavor and then tossed them on the grill with some chopped veggies in tinfoil. Lulu chopped up tomatoes, lettuce and cucumbers for a salad and then set the table outside. She decided it should be romantic so she lit two candles and poured them both wine. By the time she was done, Dante was finished cooking the steaks and they sat down to eat.

"So baby, tell me more about your job. What happens now since the case is solved?" He asked as he put dressing on his salad.

"Liam said they were so happy with my work that they want to keep me on and continue to send me out." Lulu explained.

Dante looked slightly melancholy. "Does that mean you will be away for long stretches of time?"

"I don't know yet. I have to sit down with them and discuss everything." Lulu said.

"Don't get me wrong, I'm so proud of you and happy that you found something you are passionate about. Selfishly, I don't like to be without you for very long." Dante said.

"Dante, making this work with you is a priority for me. I promise we will have plenty of time for us." Lulu assured him.

"I do have to say, it is kind of sexy that my girlfriend is a secret spy. I just worry about you." Dante admitted.

"Now you know how I feel when you are out working on dangerous cases all of the time. Think of the times you have been shot, knocked out or injured in some other way. It's so nerve wracking to watch someone you love dive head first into danger." Lulu explained as she put down her fork and put her hand over his. "I promise you never to take any unnecessary risks and to always be careful."

"You are right Lulu, the shoe is on the other foot now. I'm sorry I wasn't more sensitive to your feelings about my job before. It is really hard to watch the person you love do a dangerous job." Dante said.

"Sometimes when you would be out all night at a crime scene, I would lay awake just waiting for that horrible phone call that something happened to you." Lulu admitted.

"Baby, I had no idea. I'm so sorry."

"I'm not trying to make you feel guilty but just to let you know that I understand how you feel now about my job."

Dante leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. "I'm still sorry. Let's make a deal. From now on, whenever we are working, we check in as often as we can with each other. Just a simple text or quick call will do. What do you say?"

"I like that idea." She smiled at him. He flipped his hand over to caress hers and rub the ring she was wearing.

"I love seeing this ring on you." He said as he stared down at it.

"It's so beautiful and I adore the meaning behind it." She said as he picked her hand up and kissed her palm. "I'll do the dishes and then we can watch a movie. Since you made dinner, you can pick the movie. Nothing too gory though, okay?"

"You got it." Dante said as he stood up and started clearing the plates. Once the table was clear, Lulu started to rinse the dishes and put them in the dishwasher.

"You go relax, I got this." Lulu said.

"Are you sure?" Dante asked.

"Yes, you were so sweet to make dinner, I can do the dishes." She kissed him and sent him on his way.

She finished the dishes and found Dante sitting on the love seat in the movie screening room waiting for her. "What did you pick?" She asked.

"I found an action movie to watch. Come sit with me." He said as he opened his arms for her. She sat down and cuddled in to his side as he started the movie. About twenty minutes into it, Lulu decided she was bored and wanted to do something else. She slid her hand across his stomach until she reached the button of his pants. He was so engrossed in the movie that he didn't even notice until she had his shorts unzipped and her hand was around his cock. He looked down at her hand moving inside his shorts. "What are you up to?" He asked with a smile.

"Oh nothing." She grinned at him and then pulled his shorts open to free his cock. "Have I told you how much I'm enjoying this vacation?" Lulu said as she got on her knees and bent over his lap.

"I believe you have mentioned that a time or two." Dante said as he watched her lean down to lick the tip of his cock and then she stroked him up down. Her ring glinted in the low lighting and turned him on even more. She took him in her mouth as far as she could and then started bobbing up and down slowly. Dante tangled his hands in her hair to guide her head. "Baby that feels so good." She let him out of her mouth and then took her tongue and licked from top to bottom as if it was a lollipop as she reached down to cup his balls. "Oh fuck." Dante grunted. She swirled her tongue around the tip and then took him into her mouth as deep as she could, opening her throat and suppressing her gag reflex. She swallowed around his cock and the sensation of her throat tightening around him was unbelievable. She pulled her head back and started bobbing up and down quickly as he thrust up with his hips. He grunted with each thrust until he let out a loud groan as he came inside her mouth. She swallowed every last drop and then licked him clean before letting his cock slide out of her mouth. She sat up and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. Dante was panting with his head resting against the back of the couch. "Baby, you are amazing at that." He said.

"You look so hot right now with that look of satisfaction on your face and your cock hanging out of your shorts. I wish I could take a picture but I wouldn't want it to get into the wrong hands." She laughed. "Let's watch the rest of the movie while you recover and then we can go to bed."

He went to tuck himself back in but she stopped him. "Leave it out." She said as she looked at him with heat in her eyes.

"Anything you want. After what you just did, you can have anything you want." Dante said as he left his pants open.

"I really love being alone here with you. There is no chance of being caught or interrupted. I love Michael and everything but him sleeping on your couch cramped our style a bit, not that we let it stop us." Lulu giggled, thinking about how many times Michael busted them.

"Yeah, I love my brother but the living arrangement wasn't conducive to privacy. I'm alone now that he moved in with Abby though. His parole just ended." Dante said. "I hope that means you will be staying over a lot until you are ready to get a place together. We can sleep at your apartment too. That place is amazing."

"I do love my new apartment. We'll have to christen it when we get back."

"Yes, we will." Dante agreed.

Lulu got up from the couch. "Meet in the bedroom when your movie is over." She said.

"I can shut it off now." Dante said as he reached for the remote.

"No, I need a few minutes. Watch the rest and then I'll see you in there." She winked at him and left the room. He wondered what she was up to. As soon as his movie was over, he shut off the screen and made his way to the bedroom, holding his shorts up with his hands.

"Lulu?" He said as he pushed the door open. The room was lit by candles and the door to the bathroom was open.

"In here!" She called. He went into the bathroom and found Lulu sitting on the edge of the huge Jacuzzi tub wearing the sexiest red lingerie he had ever seen. Candles were lit all around the edge of the tub and it was filled with bubbles. "Care to join me for a bath?" She asked.

"You are so beautiful." He said, as he looked her up and down in her lingerie.

"Let me help you get undressed." She said as she stepped forward and grabbed the bottom of his t-shirt to pull it over his head. She trailed a finger over his muscular chest. "I love your strong arms." She pushed his shorts so they fell to the floor. "I love your cute butt." She said as she reached around to give it a squeeze. He tilted her face up and kissed her, thrusting his tongue into her mouth. He pressed himself against her as they kissed and her nipples hardened through her lingerie. Lulu pushed him off. "Get in the tub." She said and he did as he was told. He settled in to the warm water and watched her as she ran her hands over her body. She reached for the tie on the front of her teddy and undid the ribbon. She slowly pushed the straps down revealing her pert breasts. Dante licked his lips. She pushed it down past her hips and it fell to the ground. She slowly walked over to the tub and stepped in. She sat down facing Dante and slid forward and put her legs on either side of his hips. He rested his hands on her thighs and leaned forward to kiss her.

When they pulled back to look at each other Dante spoke first. "We need to make time for us when we get back home."

"What do you mean?" Lulu asked.

"I mean, we have all the time in the world here to make love and be together and it's amazing but when we get home there will be jobs, friends and families to deal with. We need to make us a priority. I feel really connected and close to you right now and I want to stay that way. In order to do that we should shut the world out sometimes."

"That sounds like a great idea." Lulu said and she kissed him.

"I'm just so happy to have you back." Dante said as his hands caressed her inner thighs. "I saw what life was like without you and I'm not willing to do it again." He leaned forward and kissed her neck.

"We just have to take it one day at a time." Lulu said breathlessly. "I love you and I know you love me."

"I do love you. More than anything." Dante said into her neck as his thumbs caressed her outer folds gently. He parted her folds and the water alone was stimulating her. He took a finger and circled her clit. She gasped. Dante loved it. "I love the sounds you make when I touch you." He said and kissed his way up her neck to her ear. "I love the look on your face when you come." He said as he inserted a finger inside her and started thrusting it in and out. Lulu cried out and he added a second finger while his thumb worked her clit. She was grinding herself on his hand in his lap and moaning with her head tossed back. Dante pulled back from her ear so he could watch. Lulu's head was thrown back and she was panting. Her eyes rolled back in her head and she bucked against his hand as she came with a cry. She collapsed forward against his hard body. He removed his hand from her and wrapped her in his embrace.

"Wow." She said as she kissed his neck again.

"We have been saying that a lot this week." Dante laughed.

She slid off of his lap and turned around to lean against him. "We are going to have withdrawals when we can't be together this much back at home."

"I know. I'm going to miss you so much when you have to go away for work." Dante lamented.

"I'm going to miss you too." Lulu said. "We can call a lot and Skype. I know it won't be the same but it's something."

Dante wouldn't say it out loud but he was worried about this job for more than just her safety, which was a huge concern. The life of an undercover agent was not normal and made it difficult to maintain relationships. She was good at the job too, which meant they would use her a lot.

They stayed in the tub until the water got cool and then got out and dried each other off. Dante was hard as a rock again.

"You are just unstoppable." Lulu said as she stroked him.

"Baby, I can't help it. It's never been like this before." Dante said as he guided her to the bed.

"I'm not complaining. I consider myself to be very lucky." Lulu said as she kissed him and then turned around and bent over the bed, spreading her legs. "Have your way with me."

He used a finger to test her readiness and as usual she was hot and wet. He plunged into her and took her from behind with hard and fast strokes. He reached a hand underneath her to finger her clit while he hammered into her until came with a loud grunt. Dante pulled out and collapsed on his back next to Lulu on the bed.

"Wow." Lulu said as she tried to catch her breath. "I think we must have set some kind of record today."

"We can try to beat it tomorrow." Dante said as he pulled her in to his side.

"Think we are up to the challenge?" Lulu asked as she tangled her legs with his.

"Oh, I think so." He said as he kissed her.

"Today was one of the best days I have ever had." Lulu said as she closed her eyes. "I love you so much."

"I love you baby. More than anything." Dante said as he watched her fall asleep.

Lulu woke up the next morning and basked in the bright glow of the sun streaming into the room from the open doors. She wanted to let Dante sleep so she slid out of bed carefully and went into the bathroom. She freshened up and then put decided she was going to put on some lingerie and surprise Dante with coffee and a light breakfast in bed. She went crazy buying sexy lingerie before this trip so she had plenty to choose from. She picked a black lace thong and push up bra that barely contained her breasts. She went into the kitchen and made coffee, scrambled eggs and toast and then arranged it on a tray. She carefully carried it into the bedroom and set it down on the nightstand. She leaned over Dante and kissed him softly on the lips. "Wake up baby. I brought breakfast."

He opened his eyes and took in the view of her hovering over him in her lingerie. "I must still be dreaming." He said as he looked her up and down and then saw the breakfast on the nightstand.

"Nope, it's not a dream. I made breakfast." She said as she picked the tray up and moved it to the bed. Dante sat up and she set it down between them.

"This looks great and your body looks amazing in that underwear." He said as he helped himself to some coffee and dug into the eggs.

"How is it?" She asked.

"Really good. Didn't you make yourself any?" He asked as he leered at her breasts in the lace bra.

"I'm not that hungry. I thought you might share a few bites with me." She said.

"Absolutely." He said as he picked up a forkful of eggs and brought the fork up to her mouth. She seductively opened her mouth and bit the eggs of the fork as he stared at her lips. He was already as hard. "Are you sure I'm not dreaming?" He asked.

"Eat your breakfast and I'll show you this isn't a dream." Lulu said as she picked up a piece of toast. Dante ate the rest of the food and gulped down some coffee before declaring himself finished.

"Let me just clean this up." Lulu said as she picked up the tray and got off the bed to carry it back into the kitchen. She came back and seductively crawled across the huge king size bed to where Dante was sprawled out. She could see the sheets tented over his groin. "Did you like your breakfast?" She asked as she trailed a finger down his chest.

"It was fantastic. I would like to thank the chef properly." Dante said as Lulu's hand disappeared under the sheet and started stroking him.

"How do you plan on doing that?" She asked as she slowly stroked.

They lay there in a naked heap afterwards, both feeling completely satisfied.

"Do you think we'll always want each other like this?" Lulu asked as she grazed her hand lazily along his lower abdomen.

"I can't imagine ever not wanting you like this." Dante said.

"I'm really glad you planned this trip. We needed it after everything." Lulu said.

"It's the least I could do after how I behaved." Dante said. He still couldn't believe he had been such an idiot.

"Dante, don't continue to beat yourself up. We're working through it. We're back together and happy. I know in my heart that you are genuinely sorry for hurting me and now we move forward slowly."

"I love you so much." Dante said as he squeezed her.

"I love you too." Lulu replied.

A week later they were arriving back in Port Charles. The driver dropped off Lulu first. Dante went up with her to carry her bag and then kissed her passionately before saying goodbye and heading to his place. They both thought they should spend the night at their own places so they could get their lives in order after being gone for two weeks. Lulu checked her mail, paid her bills and did all of her laundry. By 9pm she was bored and lonely. She missed Dante.

Dante was sitting on his couch bored out of his mind. He didn't know why he thought it was a good idea to spend a night apart. It took him a couple of hours to get his life in order and call his Ma to tell her they were back. Now he was just lonely and bored.

Lulu finally caved and called Dante.

"Hello?" He answered.

"I'm bored and lonely without you. Come spend the night." Lulu said without even saying hello back.

Dante laughed. "You miss me already?"

"Yes." Lulu admitted. "I'm already having withdrawal." Lulu giggled.

"Me too." He said. She heard a knock on the door.

"Hang on, someone's here." Lulu said as she carried the phone with her over to the door. She opened it and found Dante on the other side.

"Which is why I came over." Dante said as he hung up.

Lulu shrieked with laughter and pulled him inside. "We are just pathetic." She said as she led him into the bedroom. They didn't bother trying to spend a single night apart after that until the month was up and Lulu had to go back to work. Her first assignment as a full-fledged agent took her to Barcelona and she would be gone for at least a week and probably more. She cried as she said goodbye to Dante at the airport. He squeezed her tight and asked her to please be careful. They shared one more kiss and Lulu grabbed her bag to head towards the terminal. Dante watched her walk away and Lulu turned one more time to wave sadly before disappearing into the crowd at security.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13 – Let's Move Forward**

Six months after their Hawaiian vacation, Lulu was off in Rome on a job. She had been gone for two weeks and she missed Dante terribly. Since they got back together in Ireland, things had been great between them. When she was in town they rarely spent a night apart, either sleeping at her apartment or his. She couldn't wait to get home to him. The last two weeks had been difficult and a violent confrontation had left her with a black eye and a big bruise on her hip where she had been kicked. Her job had been taking her away from home more and more and for longer periods of time. Thankfully, the mission was over and she was going home as soon as her paperwork was finished. Liam arranged for a private jet to take her home since he knew she had a trying couple of weeks.

Lulu was waiting for her plane to be ready at the small airport for private flights outside of Rome.

"Lulu Spencer?" She heard from behind her.

Lulu turned around and saw Brenda standing there with a small child. She sighed. This is the last thing she needed right now. "Hello Brenda."

"What are you doing here in Rome?" Brenda asked.

"I'm here for work. The bank I work for sent me on business." Lulu said. Her cover story for friends and family except for Dante was that she got a new job with a bank that sent her way on trips.

"What happened to your eye?" Brenda asked with concern.

"It's silly. I thought it would be a great idea to wear stilettos on these cobblestone streets and I fell." Lulu explained. She had already thought of what to say when she was asked about it.

"Believe me, I have been there." Brenda said. "I'm really glad I ran into you. This is my son Aleksander."

"Nice to meet you Aleksander." Lulu said as she smiled at the little boy. He smiled back shyly.

"I just had something I wanted to say to you. I'm sorry for everything that happened with Dante. I'm not sure if you heard but Sonny and I split up shortly after I got my son back."

"No, I hadn't heard. I have been out of town a lot." Lulu said. She was surprised they were already over.

"Well I got a taste of my own medicine. Sonny was allowing Carly to interfere in our marriage and I just had enough and left him. I also couldn't raise my son in such a violent environment and Sonny really wasn't accepting Aleks as his own. The point of me telling you all of this is that I now know what it feels like to have your husband of boyfriend in your case put another woman's needs first. I was selfish and used Dante knowing what it was doing to his personal life. Being a mom has really caused me to look at myself and my choices. I'm trying to do better and to be better. I don't know what the state of your relationship with Dante is but I do know that he loves you very much and that he is a good man. He didn't deserve the way I used him and you didn't deserve it either." Brenda finished.

Lulu was stunned. This was not the same woman she had the confrontation with on the docks all of those months ago. "I don't know what to say." Lulu said. She was speechless.

"You don't have to say a thing. I'm just happy I got the chance to apologize to you in person. What are the odds of us running into each other here at this tiny airport?" Brenda said.

"I'm sorry things didn't work out with Sonny." Lulu said and she really was.

"I'm not. I love Sonny with all of my heart but his life is no place to bring up a small child. I just look at how hard things were for Michael and Kristina. I can't do that to Aleks but enough about me. Tell me what's going on with you and Dante." Brenda asked.

"We got back together about six months ago and we are taking it slow but things are going great. He wants to move in together but I needed some time after everything that happened." Lulu told her.

Brenda impulsively stepped forward and hugged Lulu. "I'm so happy for you that you were able to work things out." She said as she stepped back. Lulu heard them call her private flight.

"That's me. I should be going. It was nice meeting you Aleks." Lulu said to the little boy who smiled at her again and then buried his face in his mother's leg. "Good luck with everything Brenda. I wish you all the best."

"Thanks Lulu. That means a lot. Have a safe flight! Come on Aleks." Brenda said as she took the little boy's hand and they walked away.

On the long flight from Rome to Port Charles, Lulu thought about Dante and looked down at the promise ring she wore. Her talk with Brenda had gotten her thinking. He was going to meet her at the airport when she landed and they were going to spend the night at her place. It occurred to her that it was silly for them to continue to have their own places. She needed her independence in the wake of their break-up but now that they were back together and solid again, she never wanted to be without him. She was realizing that more than anything right now she wanted to move into a place with Dante. She wondered if he would be willing to leave his loft. She would gladly give up her fancy, agency paid for apartment to live with him. Since he knew about her job, she didn't really need her own apartment to help keep her secret. She decided to bring it up that night over dinner, which made her nervous. She knew he was being patient with her about moving forward and wouldn't be the one to push the subject. She also knew he would be upset when he saw the black eye and the bruise on her hip. He hated when she came home not in the same condition he sent her off. He tried really hard to accept the dangerous parts of her job but she knew he still worried a lot. Just as she worried a lot when he would be out all night on a case.

When the plane landed, she quickly climbed down the steps to Dante, who waiting for her with a small bouquet of flowers. She rushed forward and dropped her bag at his feet. She jumped up into his arms, wrapped her legs around him and gave him a long, hot kiss hello. "I missed you so much." She said into his mouth before kissing him again.

"I missed you too." Dante said as they pulled apart. Then he noticed her black eye. He set her down and gently grasped her face. "What happened?"

"Just a little skirmish but nothing to worry about. It was a tough trip and I'm really glad to be back." She said. He handed her the bouquet of flowers and picked up her bag. "They are so pretty. Thank you honey." She said as she looped her arm through his and rested her head on his shoulder as they walked out to the car. He drove them to her apartment and the whole time she couldn't stop staring at him. She was so happy to see him.

"Baby, what are you looking at?" He laughed.

"I just really missed you and I'm happy to be home." She said as she continued to study him while he drove. "I ran into Brenda at the airport in Rome."

Dante tensed up. "Oh yeah?"

"She left Sonny and took her child to live back in Italy." Lulu said.

"Sonny told me about it. I didn't think you would want to know. Should I have told you? I wasn't keeping it a secret." Dante said.

"Dante relax. We actually had a nice chat. She apologized for everything. She said being a mother changed her and she wants to be a better person. She asked about you and me." Lulu said.

"What did you tell her?" Dante asked curiously.

"I said that we got back together six months ago and things are going great. She was so excited that she hugged me." Lulu said with a chuckle.

Dante reached out to grab her hand and placed a soft kiss on her palm. "I'm really glad you are back."

They arrived at her apartment building and she suggested they order a pizza or something for dinner.

"No need." Dante said as she opened her door. She smelled something wonderful wafting from the kitchen.

"What are you up to Dante Falconeri?" She asked suspiciously.

"I made us lasagna for dinner. It should be ready soon." Dante smiled at her. Then she saw he set a beautiful table with candles and flowers.

"It's so pretty. You didn't have to do all of this." She said.

"I wanted to. I missed you and wanted to welcome you back." Dante said as he went to check the oven. "You have time to shower and change into something more comfortable before we eat. I know you like to get the plane off you as soon as you get home."

"You know me so well. I'll be quick." She said as she kissed him and walked into her bedroom. She showered and put on some pretty lingerie with a comfortable black jersey dress over it. She quickly dried her hair and put on a little make-up to try and cover her black eye before going back out to join Dante. He was tossing a salad and she hugged him from behind and rested her head on his back. "I feel a million times better. You are so sweet to make dinner for us." He turned around in her arms and leaned down to kiss her.

"I'm happy to have you home." He said and then he took another look at the black eye that she tried to cover up. "Does it hurt?"

"No, it's okay, I just feel ugly with it." She said.

"Baby, you are and always will be beautiful." He said and he gently kissed her bruise. "Dinner is ready. Let's eat."

He carried the salad over to the table and they sat down to eat. The table was next to the huge windows so they had a fantastic view of the city lights while they ate their romantic meal. "This is lovely." Lulu said as she dug into her salad. "What did you do while I was gone?"

"I worked a lot and went to the gym. My mom made me come over for dinner a few times because she knows how bummed I get when you are out of town. She didn't want me wallowing." He said with a laugh.

"This trip seemed especially hard." Lulu admitted. "I really just wanted to be home with you."

Dante reached out to caress her hand. "You are home now and we have the whole weekend ahead of us to spend together before I have to work again."

"There is something I wanted to talk to you about." Lulu started nervously.

"Okay. Shoot." Dante said easily.

"Well things have been going well for us these last six months." She continued.

"It's been amazing. Better than ever." Dante agreed.

"I just wondered if maybe you might want to start thinking about possibly living together. I mean, we spend every night together anyway and I think it's been enough time to take the next step. If you don't want to, that's okay. I just thought I would throw it out there and see how you felt about it. I know you like your loft and maybe you don't want to leave it. I like this apartment too but if we did move in together we could get a new place." Lulu rambled until Dante finally interrupted her.

"Lulu, baby stop. I want to live with you more than anything." Dante said as he squeezed her hand.

"You do?" Lulu asked, relieved.

"Of course I do. I have wanted it for months but I didn't want to pressure you or rush you. We can start looking tomorrow. Maybe we could rent a little house with a yard so we can BBQ." Dante's eyes sparkled with excitement.

"You aren't upset to leave your loft?" Lulu asked just to make sure.

"No way. I know that there isn't enough room there for both of us and all of your shoes and I want all of us under the same roof."

Lulu laughed. "I just want you to be sure. I don't want to be in two places anymore when we spend all of our time together. When I come home from a trip, I want it to be to our home."

"That's what I want too. I can't wait. There is a real estate office next to the PCPD that always has rentals up in the window. I peruse them every once in awhile to see what's out there. They usually have a pretty good selection of small houses." Dante said excitedly.

"You have looked?" Lulu smiled at him.

"Yes, I have been hoping for this forever. I wanted to be prepared." Dante admitted.

"I adore you." Lulu said as she leaned over the table and kissed him. They were finished with dinner by that point and Lulu got up to do the dishes.

"No way. I made this dinner for you and I'm going to clean up. You take your wine and go sit on the couch." Dante said taking her plate from her.

"You spoil me." Lulu said as she kissed him again.

"You deserve it." Dante said as he cleared the table.

Lulu was exhausted, happy and full. She put her wine down on the coffee table and curled up on the couch. Dante finished in the kitchen and came out to join her on the couch. He sat down and she put her head in his lap. "Did I mention that I'm happy to be home?" She said as he stroked her hair. "Thanks for dinner. It was delicious."

He rested his hand on her hip and she winced. "Baby what is it?"

"I just have a bruise there." She said. Dante pulled her dress up to look and saw the big bruise on her hip.

"Ouch. This really was a tough trip. I don't like you coming home all bruised and battered." Dante said as he inspected the bruise.

"I know. It was a bad one." She sighed. "I think I need a little break."

"I think a break is a great idea." Dante agreed. "You have been working a ton." Selfishly, he would love to have her home with him for a little while. "Do you want to go to bed? I know you must be tired."

"I am tired." She agreed. Dante stood up and picked Lulu up off the couch. He carried her into the bedroom and placed her gently on the bed. He undressed down to his boxer briefs and slid in next to her. Lulu sighed happily and settled into his arms. "It's so nice to be home." She started kissing his neck in the spot she knew he loved.

"Mmmm, baby are you sure you aren't too tired?" Dante asked.

"I have been dreaming about this for two weeks." She said as she kissed down his chest. "Plus I have to thank you properly for dinner." She said as she sucked on his stomach. She kissed along the waistband of his underwear and looked up at him. "Unless you don't want to?" She said with a smirk.

"Clearly I want to." Dante said gesturing to the tent forming in his underwear.

"Good." Lulu said as she grasped his underwear and pulled it down, tossing it on the floor. She sat up and whipped off her dress. They made love slowly with Lulu on top and Dante was careful not to grab her hip where she was bruised. When they were finished she lay on top of him with their chests pressed together and kissed him passionately. She went to climb off him but he held her in place. "Just wait a minute. I want to be close to you." He said as he kissed her sweetly. "I missed this." They kissed for a long time still joined together and she felt him harden inside her again. She moved her hips over him and they slowly made their way to another climax. They stared in each other's eyes as they came and felt that deep connection. "I love you." Lulu said before kissing him one more time and sliding off of him.

He turned on his side so they were still facing each other and entwined his legs with hers to stay close. "I love you too." They kissed and cuddled until Lulu fell asleep in his arms. He watched her sleep for a little while before drifting off himself. He slept more soundly than he had in two weeks.

The next morning, Lulu woke up alone in bed. She looked at the clock and it was already 11:00am. She picked up Dante's shirt from the floor and dropped it over her head. She went out to the living room and found Dante on the couch in his boxer briefs with his laptop open on the coffee table.

"Morning." She said sleepily and he looked up and smiled.

"Morning baby! Did you sleep well? I didn't want to wake you up because I thought you needed rest." Dante said. Lulu padded over to the couch and curled up next to him.

"I did. I can't believe I slept so late. You wore me out." She grinned and kissed him good morning. "What are you working on?"

"I have been looking for places. I found us a bunch and I made an appointment with a realtor for this afternoon." He explained excitedly. "Look at this one! It's only a little more than the rent for the loft and it's small two bedroom house with a yard."

"It looks great in the pictures. We should definitely look at this one. You really jumped right in." Lulu said still smiling.

"I have been wanting to do this forever and now that you have agreed it's full steam ahead." Dante said.

"I know you asked me before when we were in Hawaii but I was worried you didn't want to do it anymore or wouldn't want to leave your loft."

"Not a chance. I want to make a home with you. I don't want to have your place and my place anymore. We don't have a lot of time together with your job taking you out of town so often and now we won't waste any of it shuttling between two apartments."

Lulu really loved her job but it took her away more often than she expected. She missed Dante so much while she was gone and she hated sleeping alone. She knew it was hard on him too but he supported her and tried not to complain too much. "I can wait to see what's out there. What time is the appointment with the realtor?"

"We have to meet her at her office at 1:30pm." Dante said as he closed the laptop. "That gives us plenty of time." Dante kissed her and pulled her onto his lap so she was straddling him.

"Plenty of time for what?" Lulu asked even though she knew the answer. He slid his hands up under her shirt to squeeze her breasts before taking it off and tossing it on the floor leaving her naked in his lap. They made love right there on the couch before Dante stood up with Lulu still wrapped around him and walked through the bedroom into the bathroom to turn on the shower where they made love again.

Dante was kissing Lulu's neck as they went into her bedroom to get dressed.

"Babe, we need to get going." She said. Dante still didn't release her and kept up his kissing.

"I just can't keep my hands off of you." He said.

"We'll never find a place if you keep this up." Lulu giggled finally extracting herself from his arms.

"You're right. We do have to get going." He sighed. "If we find a place today, tomorrow we celebrate by staying in bed all day."

"You have yourself a deal." Lulu said as she dropped her towel and put on pair of purple lace panties and a matching bra.

"You are torturing me." Dante said as he dropped his towel and reached for a pair of boxer briefs. She could see his cock was already semi-hard again.

"I promise to make it up to you later." Lulu laughed as she pulled a dress over her head. They finished getting ready and headed out to meet the realtor.

Hours later after they had looked at seven small houses for rent, they pulled up to the last house of the day. It was a cute little two-story house with a small yard.

"This looks good from the outside but I'm not getting excited until we see the inside. I can't believe how many bad rental houses we looked at today." Lulu sighed.

"This one is going to be good baby. I can feel it." Dante said as he grabbed her hand and they followed the agent inside. He was right. It was really nice inside with wood floors, an updated kitchen and an open floor plan. They climbed the stairs to look at the master bedroom and Lulu was immediately in love. It had a huge walk-in closet, a bathroom similar to the one in her apartment and French doors leading to a small balcony. It was bright and sunny and had everything Lulu wanted for their home together. There was a small second bedroom down a short hallway that they could use as an office or guest room.

"It's perfect!" Lulu exclaimed. "Do you like it?" She asked Dante.

"I love it too. Let's take it." Dante said as he kissed her excitedly.

They met the realtor back in the living room. "We'll take it. When can we move in?" Dante said.

"It's available starting the first of next month which is in two weeks. We'll just need a bank check for first, last and security and the place is yours." The realtor said.

"We'll get that right over to you as soon as the banks open on Monday." Lulu agreed. The realtor dropped them back off at their car and once she drove away, Dante picked up Lulu and twirled her around. "We found a place!" Dante said as he leaned down to kiss her. "Would you like to go out to dinner to celebrate?" Dante asked.

"Let's get take out and eat at the loft." Lulu suggested with a smile.

"That is a great idea." Dante said catching her drift.

Two weeks later and it was moving day. Lulu didn't have much to pack since her apartment was furnished by the agency. She was able to fit everything in two car loads. Dante got a small moving truck and had some of his buddies from the PCPD help him. They bought a new couch to put in the living room and put the ugly brown one from the loft in the office. Lulu focused on unpacking in the bedroom while Dante managed things downstairs. The house wasn't very large so they were pretty much settled in by that evening. The cable guy was due the next day to set up their services. Lulu decided to take a shower after she put away the last of their clothes in the big closet. While she was rinsing her hair with her eyes closed she felt hands slide around her waist and Dante pressed up behind her. "Shouldn't we be christening the shower together?" He said into her ear. She spun around and pressed her lips to his. "You are absolutely right." She agreed. He backed her up to the wall and ran his hands over her slick body before reaching around to grab the backs of her thighs and lift her up. He impaled her on his cock and she cried out at the invasion. He started thrusting into her harder and faster as he ran his hand down her body to her center. He pushed a finger against her clit and she bucked against him causing him to go even deeper. Her head was thrown back against the wall and she came with a loud cry. Her tightening walls pulled him over the edge with her and he came inside her. He held himself inside her until he was spent and then he pulled out and let her down.

"That's one room down." Lulu panted, trying to catch her breath.

"Do you think we can get them all in the first week?" Dante said as he washed his hair.

"If anyone can do it, we can." Lulu grinned as she washed her body. They finished up in the shower and got out to dry off.

"I'm starving." Lulu said as she pulled on a pair of panties. "Let's order a pizza."

"That's a great idea. Then we can get to work on christening some other rooms." Dante said with a heated gaze.

"You have a one track mind." Lulu laughed.

"Don't pretend like you weren't thinking it too." Dante said with a knowing smile.

"Maybe I was and maybe I wasn't. I guess you'll find out after we eat." Lulu said as she pulled a jersey dress over her head.

"Oh yes I will." Dante said.

They ordered and ate pizza and the proceeded to have sex on the dining room table. They went upstairs and washed up before making love in their bed. When Dante rolled off of her she sighed with happiness.

"We just had sex for the first time in our bed. It isn't your bed or my bed or your place or my place. It's ours." Lulu said happily.

"Ours. I like that." Dante smiled. "I know we are going to be really happy here."

"I'm already really happy here." Lulu said before she kissed his chest. They fell asleep quickly tired from both the move and their lovemaking.

The next day, Lulu woke up before Dante. She looked at his handsome face and muscular body only half covered by the sheet. Sometimes she couldn't believe this man was all hers. She was thrilled they finally had a place together. No more shuttling back and forth between their two apartments. When she came home from a work trip she would be coming home to him always. She loved him so much and she knew that he loved her just as much. He took such good care of her and sometimes she felt like she was unable to return the favor since she was gone so much. She had two weeks until her next trip and she was going to make the most of it.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hi Everyone! I'm back after a little break. I don't know if anyone is still reading this story but here is the next chapter. There is another time jump and it is about to get a little angsty. As always, please read and review. I love to hear reader feedback.**

**Chapter 14**

Seven months after they moved in together, Dante was home alone again. Lulu had been gone more often than she was home and he missed her. He wanted to support her in her career but he was frustrated at their lack of time together. They were supposed to be building a life together and instead they communicated mostly by text and short phone calls. She would be home for a few days and then back out on an assignment. She was exceptionally good at her job and was rewarded for that with tougher and longer assignments. This also meant they were more dangerous and Dante worried. He found the woman he loved and wanted to settle down with just as she found a dangerous career that took her away from him for long periods of time. He didn't want to seem needy or insecure but he questioned what kind of future they could really have if things continued on this way. He went to bed early feeling depressed and lonely after trying to call Lulu and getting her voice mail. In the middle of the night his phone rang. He grabbed it off the nightstand and looked at the caller ID. It was Lulu calling from whatever far off place she was in.

"Hello?" He said groggily.

"Baby it's me, I'm sorry I woke you up. I just realized it is really late there." Lulu said.  
>"It's okay. I'm happy to hear your voice." Dante said.<p>

"I miss you." Lulu said softly.

"I miss you too. So much." Dante said sadly.

"I should let you get back to sleep." Lulu said.

"No, it's okay. I want to talk to you. How is the job going?" Dante asked sitting up in bed.

"It's going okay. I hope to be done in a couple of days." Lulu said.

"I can't wait to see you. I don't like sleeping alone." Dante said looking at her empty side of the bed.

"I know, I don't either." Lulu said. Dante didn't sound like himself. "Dante are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Dante said, not wanting to upset her while she was away with his fears.

"Okay." Lulu said as tears sprang to her eyes. She knew he wasn't okay. She felt so far away from him both physically and emotionally. "I'll let you get back to sleep now. I love you."

"I love you too. I can't wait to see you." Dante said. "Bye."

"Bye." Lulu hung up and stared at her phone. She started to cry in earnest. She missed him but she loved her job and she had no idea how to balance the two.

The assignment didn't end in a couple of days. It was extended and Lulu was gone for another couple of weeks. The longer she was gone, the more distant they grew and Dante could feel himself getting angry. Why didn't she want to come home to him? One evening Lulu called and he answered the phone with a despondent "Hello".

"Hi, it's me." Lulu said softly. "How are you?"

"I'm okay." Dante said shortly.

"Looks like I'm going to be home in a few days." Lulu said trying to keep things light.

"You said that a couple of weeks ago and it wasn't true." Dante said still with a tightness in his voice.

"The assignment was extended. It's my job, I had to see it through." Lulu tried to explain. "You can't just drop a case in the middle because you want to go home."

"My cases don't take me away from you for weeks on end." Dante could feel the anger rising in him.

"Sometimes they may as well with as much as you work." Lulu said defensively.

"We still sleep in the same bed every night when I'm working on a case. We still see each other in person. You haven't been home in weeks. What kind of relationship are we supposed to have over the phone and through texts?" Dante said angrily.

"I'm sorry. I have to go where they tell me. It's my job." Lulu said as she started to cry.

"Lulu, I'm really upset and frustrated right now and I think it would be best if we didn't continue this conversation. I might say something I would regret and I don't want that." Dante said trying to calm down.

"Okay." Lulu said. After a moment of silence where he didn't respond she said "I love you."

"I love you too." He said and the line went dead.

Lulu was heartbroken. Dante rarely got angry with her like that and it stung. She finally found a career she loved and it was tearing them apart.

Dante lay in their bed alone staring at the ceiling. He felt terrible about going off on her like that. He just missed her and he was hurt that she would rather be off working than come home to him. Her trips were getting longer and longer and they had less time together than ever. He sighed at looked over at her empty side of the bed. How were they going to fix this?

A few days later, Lulu arrived home. She and Dante hadn't spoken since their tense phone call. She sent him a couple of texts saying she loved him and he always wrote back his love to her too. She didn't tell him she would be home that day because she wanted to surprise him. He was still at work when she arrived so she ordered them dinner, showered and changed into a pretty dress. Then she waited. The hours passed and he still didn't show up. Eventually, she put the food in the fridge and blew out the melted down candles then sat on the couch where she eventually fell asleep. Late that night, Dante finally arrived home. He went out for a few beers with the guys from the station because he hadn't wanted to come home to an empty house again. He noticed the dining room table set for dinner, which confused him. Then he saw Lulu's blond hair over the arm of the couch. He went around the front to find her fast asleep. It looked like she dressed up for him and obviously wanted to surprise him by coming home. He felt terrible that he missed it. He brushed her hair back from her face and knelt down next to the couch to lay a soft kiss on her forehead. She opened her eyes and stared at him for a moment without speaking. Then she pulled him down to her so she could kiss his lips.

"Surprise!" She said groggily as she tried to wake up.

"I'm so sorry. I went out with the guys because I didn't know you would be here." Dante said as she sat up.

"It's okay. You didn't know. It was silly of me not to tell you. Now we missed a whole night together." Lulu said. She was feeling dumb for not just telling him she was going to be home. They had such little time together as it was.

Dante sat next to her on the couch and grabbed her face to kiss her. "I'm happy to see you."

"I really missed you." Lulu said as she kissed him back. "I'm so sorry we fought."

"I didn't mean for it to all come out like that on the phone." Dante said. Now that she was here in front of him and he could look into her eyes and see the love his anger had diminished. "I'm sorry I got so angry. I'm frustrated with our situation and I hate being without you so much."

"I hope you know that I'm not gone on these long trips because I want to be away from you or that I like to be. It's my job and since I'm good at it they keep giving me more to do. I don't like that it takes me away from our home." Lulu was trying to explain.

"I will be honest and say that it feels like you are choosing your job over me most of the time and it hurts." Dante just decided to be brutally honest.

Lulu felt like she was kicked in the gut. "Dante no. That's not how it is at all. I miss you every moment I'm gone. I finally found something I'm good at after years of working as an errand girl. I get respect out there in the field. I'm no longer the loser who doesn't know what to do with her life and it feels good. The major downside is how long I'm gone. I feel like it's tearing us apart but I don't want to give it up." Lulu said as she started to cry. "I don't want to lose you or my new dream."

"What about my dreams? I want to make a life with you and we can't do that if you are always gone on some dangerous assignment. Don't you want a life with me?" Dante asked, scared what the answer might be.

"Of course I do but I want this job too. You have a career that you love. What if I asked you to give up being a cop?"

"The difference is that my career still allows us to be together and have a relationship. Your job does not."

"I guess you are right about that." Lulu conceded. "Where do we go from here?" She asked tremulously.

"I don't know. I do know that I love you very much and I don't want to give up on us. We have to figure out a way to work this out."

"How?" Lulu asked still crying.

"I don't know. We don't have to figure everything out tonight. Let's go to bed. You must be tired." He said as he stood up and reached for her hand. He led her upstairs and Lulu washed up while Dante stripped down to his boxer briefs. He took his turn in the bathroom while she changed into a short nightgown. She stood in front of their big closet looking at all of their clothes hanging together and their shoes neatly lined up. This was their life together and she was missing it. Dante came out of the bathroom and saw her staring into the closet. He went up behind her and slid his hands around her waist. "Come to bed." He said into her ear.

She turned around and kissed him hard. "Make love to me Dante." She said into his mouth. He did as she asked. Clothes were quickly shed and he was inside her thrusting slowly as they stared into each other's eyes. They came together as Lulu held onto him tightly, not wanting to let go. Dante rolled them onto their sides and slipped out of her.

"I'm glad you are home." Dante said and he kissed her again.

"I love you." Lulu said and she drifted off to sleep in his arms. Dante watched her for a while before drifting off himself. He had nightmares about Lulu being taken away from him. In the middle of the night, Lulu's phone rang waking them both up. She looked at the caller ID and it was Liam. Dante saw it too and immediately felt anger. They couldn't even have one night.

"Liam what is it?" Lulu answered the phone.

"Lulu, we need you to come back right away. The job isn't finished and we need you to go back in undercover because they already know and trust you." Liam said.

"I haven't been home in weeks. I can't come back." Lulu insisted.

"We need you Lulu. The whole thing is going to fall apart if you don't come back to finish it." Liam was not taking no for an answer. "All of your hard work will be for nothing."

"Please don't do this to me. I need some time at home." Lulu begged.

"I'm sorry but it can't be helped. We'll email you your plane ticket. Your flight leaves at 5:00am." Liam hung up and Lulu stared at her phone not wanting to face Dante. It was already 3:00am and she would have to get up and get ready now to make her flight.

"You can't be serious." Dante said angrily. "You haven't even been home for a full day. How can you even consider going back?"

"Dante all of my work for the last weeks will be for nothing if I don't go." Lulu tried to explain.

"Who cares? When do you get to have a life?" Dante was furious. "When do WE get to have a life?"

"Who cares? I care. I worked on this for weeks and it's all going to fall apart if I don't go back now. This is my job. Would you just drop a case in the middle because it was inconvenient?" Lulu was getting angry now too.

"Of course not. The circumstances here are a little different though don't you think?" Dante asked.

"Not to me. This is important to me and I wish you would try to understand that." Lulu snapped.

"Try to understand? I think I have been pretty damn supportive and understanding with you gone ALL of the time. Just once I would like you to pick me and us instead of your job." Dante spat back.

"I picked you and us for a long time at the expense of anything for me. I have a passion now outside of the relationship and I can't just drop it because you don't like it."

"Lulu, if you go. I can't guarantee that I'm going to be here when you decide to come back."

"You are giving me an ultimatum? Either I give up on this case or you leave me? That isn't fair at all!" Lulu yelled.

"What's not fair is being in this relationship by myself! If you can't see that leaving right now would be a mistake then what do we have left here?" Dante shouted back.

"I can't believe you are doing this to me." Lulu said as she got out of bed and stomped into the closet to pack her bag. Then she stormed into the bathroom and turned on the shower. She broke down in tears while she took her shower, then she tossed her hair up, got dressed and went back out into the bedroom. Dante was not in bed where she left him. She looked out the window and her car service was waiting for her. She grabbed her bag and made her way downstairs. Dante was sitting on the couch staring at the TV.

"I'm leaving. Do you really want to part like this? I love you Dante." Lulu said.

"Not enough to stay here with me." Dante said sadly.

"That isn't fair and you know it." Lulu said. "I'll call you from the road." She said as she walked out.

Dante couldn't believe she left. He all but begged her to stay and she left. Maybe it was time to be honest with himself that she would never be happy living a simple life at home with him.

Lulu cried the whole way to the airport. Then she dried her tears and focused on work. She had to finish this assignment as fast as possible and get home to Dante to try and work things out. She would demand some time off to be home.

Dante thought about making good on his threat to move out while she was gone but he couldn't do that to her. If there was a shred of hope that they could somehow work this out then he needed to be there and leaving was what all the other people in her life did to her. He wasn't going to be like them.


End file.
